The American Dream
by MollyDobbins
Summary: It's 1957 in Forks , WA and Bella Swan is just trying to get through high school and live up to her older sister, Rosalie. Then she meets Edward. They fall in love and love leads them down a road that no 17 year old teenager in 1957 wants be on.
1. Chapter 1

The American Dream

Ch.1

I huffed in annoyance and lifted the dust ruffle on my bed to peer underneath. "Where are you?" I mumbled while searching in vain for my math book.

"Looking for this?" came a familiar voice from the door way.

I twisted my head around to see my sister leaning against the door frame, the missing book in her out stretched hand. "Oh Rose! Where did you find it?"

"I found it exactly where you left it; on the hallway table. You know, when you were gossiping on the phone with Alice?"

"I wasn't gossiping Rose, I just listen to Alice gossip." I grabbed the book, adding it to the stack in my arms, and followed Rosalie downstairs for breakfast. Charlie was already at the table with the paper spread out in front of him and coffee in hand.

"Morning dad," I said as I took my seat across from Rosalie and helped my self to a glass of orange juice. The three of us continued on with our breakfast. The only noise was the sizzling of the eggs being slid out of their hot pan by my mother.

"Renee, did you see these headlines?" my father gestured to the paper he was reading with his free hand.

"No, dear," my mother answered as she deposited two perfectly fried eggs on his plate.

"They say there's more trouble with these greaser gangs in Port Angeles. They are all a bunch of kids with no morals if you ask me." No one had asked him, but dad was Chief Swan, head of police in our small home town of Forks and he had an opinion about everything. My mother answered with a nod and a smile as she joined us at the table. I glanced up at the clock over the stove as I finished a bite of toast.

"Oh jeeze! Rose, we've got to get going!" We were going to be late for school if we didn't get moving. A quick wave to my parents, "Bye, mom. Bye, dad." and Rosalie and I were out the door.

The walk to school was almost always wet. If you could count on one thing here in Forks it was that. The constant rain and mist that hung in the air and clung to you everywhere you went. Rosalie glided along, the mist seeming to part for her as she moved gracefully through it. I on the other hand was anything but graceful. I was more on the uncoordinated end of the spectrum. As I looked at Rose ahead of me I noticed for the millionth time in our lives how unlike we really were.

Rose, our parents said, took after our gran on mom's side. She was poised and beautiful with long limbs, gorgeous blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was a cheerleader, a straight A student, and our parent's pride and joy. I on the other hand took after my mom as far as looks went. I had nice enough brown hair; it was long, wavy, pretty, but not like Rosalie's. My eyes were what I considered my best feature. They were the color of a warm cup of hot chocolate with little god flecks in them. I was not a cheerleader, I had a strong B average that I worked hard for, and I was my parent's "other" daughter. I was Rosalie Swan's little sister.

BEEP! BEEP!

I looked over my shoulder at the sound of the car horn. There on the side of the road in a brand new pickup was Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmet. He smiled and waved, motioning for Rose to come over. She opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Hey Bella wanna ride?" Emmett called to me.

"No thanks," I waved and smiled as they drove off. Rosalie and Emmett were the golden couple of our school. Heck, they were the _whole_ town's golden couple. The prom queen and her star quarter back. They had been going steady for all four years of high school now and with them both graduating in the spring it was a pretty sure thing they'd be married before next fall.

I continued my walk to school and was soon passing Alice's house.

"Hey! Bella!" Alice called as she came out her front door.

"Hey Alice," I smiled back as I waited for her to join me.

"Emmett already pickup Rose?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, now that Emmett has that truck I doubt Rose will ever walk to school again."

Alice laughed at that and nodded in agreement. The walk to Forks High School went by quickly. Before I knew it we were crossing the parking lot chattering on about the upcoming day. Then they pulled in.

Sure I had seen them plenty of times in my life; we'd all gone to school together since kindergarten, but that didn't stop me from staring every time I saw them. They were the Hale brothers: Jasper and Edward. Jasper was older, Rose's age and Edward was 17 like Alice and I. They roared into the school parking lot in their old loud car. It was hard not to notice that car. Even harder not to notice was the two gorgeous boys riding in it. Jasper had this wavy blond hair and these bright blue eyes. He was muscular and had a look to him that was part tough, mean kid part sensitive, misunderstood rebel. Alice was over the moon for him. Then there was Edward. He was slighter than Jasper, still muscular but not as bulky. He had this bronze colored hair that he wore just a little too long and he would run his fingers through all the time. His eyes were this amazing shade of green and they were so intense. I'd only seen him smile a few times in class. He had a gorgeous crooked smile. I dreamt about that smile.

The Hale brothers exited their car and set off towards the school building. Alice and I stared after them. As gorgeous as they wore and as head over heels as we were for them Alice and I had never actually talked to either of them. The Hale brothers weren't what Chief Swan would have called "moral, upstanding boys". In fact they were the exact opposite. Jasper and Edward smoked, the rode motorcycles, and they wore leather jackets. The looked just like Marlon Brando in "The Wild One". No, my parents would have never approved of boy like Edward Hale, but I certainly did!

"Oh Bella I wear he looks just like James Dean," Alice swooned. I shook my head and laughed, "Aw Alice, come on, we don't have time to oogle the Hale boys right now, we have to get to class."

I linked my arm in hers and steered her towards our English class. She stuck her lip out in a pout but allowed me to drag her away from her view of Jasper's retreating figure. As we reached the door to our English class I glanced over my shoulder and stole one last glance at Edward. My heart jumped into my throat; my eyes were staring right into those deep emerald pools! I instantly turned red and looked at my feet, but before I turned away I could have sworn I saw that crooked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The American Dream

Ch. 2

English was the one class I didn't have to really work hard in this semester. We were studying Wuthering Heights. I had read the book about a million times. I had first read it when my gran had gotten me a copy of it for my twelfth birthday. It was one of my favorite books. I knew Heathcliff and Catherine like they were two old friends. It was for this reason I was enjoying English this semester; it was my only break in my academic schedule. My other classes: French, Geometry, Biology, and P.E., made the day long and painful. I wasn't a natural student or athlete, like Rose, but my parents expected me to be both. Unlike Rose who almost never cracked a book and pulled off straight A's effortlessly I had to study night and day to get B's and C's. Thankfully English would be an easy A this semester.

As Mr. Mason discussed Heathcliff and his feelings towards Edgar and Catherine's marriage I began to drift away and glance around the small classroom at my other class mates. I had known most of these kids since infancy. Our parents had grown up in Forks together and their parents before that. Across the room sat Jessica Stanley. We weren't exactly enemies but we weren't really friends either. Next to her was Angela Weber. She was Pastor Weber's daughter and everyone loved Angela. She was a sweet girl and she would sometimes hang out with Alice and me. Oh, and don't forget Mike Newton. He was Forks High's star basketball player. Most girls would have considered Mike cute, a real catch, I found him rather full of himself. Just then the bell rang abruptly bringing me back to reality.

"Ok class. Quiz tomorrow on chapters 1-10….STUDY!!!" Mr. Mason called after us as we all filed out into the hall.

"Ugh, Bells you've got to help me with this _thou lord art thee_ stuff. It's so boring and I can't understand a thing," Alice complained to me.

"Sure, no sweat," I responded only half listening as I tried to casually glance over my shoulder looking for a glimpse of him. I scanned the faces leaving his class: he wasn't in them. I couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. Alice prattled on next to me about something or the other but I was too distracted in my own thoughts to pay her my full attention. Had I really caught _him_ smiling at me? If I had he was probably smiling because he found it amusing that someone like me, a little nobody, was caught staring at someone him. Even so I just couldn't get that smile out of my head. The image of his green eyes and his crooked smile distracted me through my next two classes. By the time lunch rolled around I was anxious to catch another glimpse of him.

Alice and I sat at our usual table. As I sat down in my seat I scanned the lunch room. My heart skipped a beat when I found him at the far table. He was sitting with Jasper. His try was sitting next to him, untouched. Instead of eating he was bent over the lunch table engrossed in a book. Not a school book, I could tell that much. It looked more like a paperback novel. Jasper sat across from him, looking at his tray easting quietly. The only thing that made them look alike was their style of clothing: white T-shirts under leather jackets and blue jeans. I'd heard rumors that the reason the Hale boys didn't look alike was because they did not have the same father. Their mother, Elizabeth, was married to Edward Sr. Neither Jasper nor Edward looked like Edward Sr. Edward resembled his mother and Jasper didn't look lie either of his parents. I'd only heard these rumors as hushed whispers shared between my mother and her bridge playing friends so I couldn't be sure what the real truth was. All I knew was that Edward sitting at that table, reading his book was a sight I had a hard time looking away from. I heard Alice ask me a something, but failed to hear the actual question itself.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said: what are you looking at Bella?" Alice repeated herself.

"Oh…um…nothing, just day dreaming," I tried to lie.

"Oh my gosh! You were looking at _them_ weren't you?"

"Shh! Jeeze Alice, keep it down!"

"You were!! I can't blame you. They are dreamy," Alice said looking over her shoulder towards the Hale table. Right then Edward looked up right at us, and smiled! Instantly I felt my face flush red and I quickly stared down at my tray. I heard Alice gasp.

"Bella, Edward Hale just smiled at us!"

I looked up. Alice's face was all lit up. I peeked past her shoulder and saw Edward lean across the table to Jasper. His lips, those perfect lips, moved as he said something to his brother. Jasper looked over his shoulder right at Alice and I and smirked. My face went three shades deeper. I looked at my tray again.

"Alice stop it! Now they are both looking!" I hissed at her through my teeth. Alice giggled and twisted in her seat to get a better look.

"Oh Bella let them look."

I just wanted to melt into my seat and die. I wasn't like Alice. She was so outgoing and bubbly. While all the other girls at school had long hair in pony tails and head bands Alice wore hers in a short pixie cut just so she would stand out. She always wanted to be the center of attention. Last year she had even got sent home for wearing pedal pushers to class. I on the other hand wanted to blend in. I just wanted to be one of the crowd and get through high school without drawing attention to myself.

"Oh Bella, do you think I should go over there and talk to them?"

"Absolutely not! Alice you can't do that!"

"Oh never mind they're leaving anyway," Alice twisted back around to face me, her bottom lip ever so slightly stuck out in a pout. I looked over her shoulder and sure enough Edward and his brother were already on their way out the door. Great now he defiantly knew I had been staring at him. He probably thought I was a complete weirdo. Boy could I be pathetic sometimes. The bell rang and lunch ended. Alice and I parted at the cafeteria door. She had to go off to French and I had to go down the hall in the other direction to Biology. The only thing I liked about biology was that I had my lab table all to myself. I walked into class and took my seat at my empty table. Mr. Melana had just started his lecture on ameba cells when the door to the class room opened. I had my head down taking notes and figured the person entering was an office aide or something. Then I heard Mr. Melana.

"Ah, Mr. Hale…." My head snapped up. There he was at the front of my biology class, Edward Hale himself. My heart started to beat faster and my breathing picked up pace.

"Class Mr. Hale is transferring into our biology class from Ms. Tenny's Earth Science class," Mr. Melana addressed the class as he signed the slip of paper Edward had given him. He was transferring, to our class, to _my _class!?! My heart beat even faster. It took me a moment to realize what was going to happen next. Mr. Melana addressed Edward, "You can have the seat next to Ms. Swan, seeing as it is the only open seat in the classroom."

What!?! The seat next to me!?! No! I started to panic as Edward turned towards the aisle between the lab tables. He couldn't sit next to me! I had just embarrassed my self in front of him twice today! As Edward pulled out the stool nest to me and sat down I decided God or whatever being controlled our fates was seriously being unnecessarily cruel to me today. I could sense Edward next to me but I refused to look up from my notes at him. I wasn't going to get caught staring at him again today. Mr. Melana continued with his lecture. I tried to concentrate on what he was saying but it was like my ears had filled with cotton and all I could hear was my own heart beat going so fast it was almost a hum. Then I heard another noise. It took me a minute to register the sound. It was a soft chuckle and it had come from Edward's side of the table. I tried to think had Mr. Melana said something funny? I let my eyes scan the room for anything else that could have caused amusement, nothing. What was so funny? Forgetting my "no staring" rule I turned my head in Edward's direction only to find myself looking into pure green.

"Hi, Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

American Dream

Ch.3

I just stared at him. Did he just say my name? No, he couldn't have. Does that mean I'm hearing things? No, someone else said your name. That's what happened. I looked around the room expecting to see one of my other classmates looking at my expectantly. Everyone was looking at Mr. Melana or at their notes. I turned back to Edward. He was still just looking at me. He had this look of amusement on his face and he was smiling.

"I said hi, Bella," he said in a hushed, smooth voice.

"Hi," I replied making the word into two syllables. I just kept staring at him. I was in utter shock. In all the years we had been in school together this was the first time Edward Hale had ever talked to me. I didn't even know he knew my name. He finally shook his head and let out a small almost silent chuckle as he turned back to his notes. I followed his cue and returned to my notes. I didn't take any actual notes. I just stared at my paper, pencil in hand, replaying the moment in my head. I was absolutely sure I had dreamed it. That was the only rational explanation for why someone like Edward Hale would talk to me. The bell rang, abruptly interrupting my thoughts. I collected my things and began to leave the lab table. When I got to the door way I found it blocked by Edward. He was just leaning there against the door frame, his hands in his pockets with the cutest smirk on his face.

"Bye Bella," he said in that velvet voice of his and he turned and left.

"Um, bye," I mumbled to his retreating figure.

P.E. was the usual torture. We were playing basketball and I didn't have a coordinated bone in my body. Coach Keller was more than happy to allow me and a handful of the other girls to forego the basketball game and simply walk laps around the gym. As I walked I found myself obsessing over Edward and his actions today. I considered every possible reason for him talking to me. Not one of them had a thing to do with the possibility that he might actually _like_ me. P.E. ended and I left the locker room to go meet Alice for the walk home.

"So how was the rest of your day?" Alice asked as we began the walk home.

"Uh, fine, nothing interesting, it was fine" I couldn't lie to save my life.

"Whoa Bella, what happened? Come on, you have to tell me," Alice could read me like a book.

"Nothing, I mean nothing really. It's just….I mean it's not that big a thing….really."

"Bella just tell me!"

"Well you know how I have biology after lunch?" Alice nodded and gave me a look that said get to the point.

"Well I sit at this lab table all by myself usually but today Mr. Melana sat someone next to me." Alice nodded even more fervently so I continued with my story.

"Well anyway my new lab partner is Edward Hale," Alice's eyes practically popped out of her head, "I guess he transferred to biology from earth science."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella! You actually get to sit next to him? Did you talk to him? Did he talk to you? What did he say?" Alice was practically squealing with delight at this point.

"Well he said hi, and I sort of said hi, and I think he laughed at me, then he said bye, and I said bye, but he didn't really hear me say bye," Alice furrowed her brow at my response.

"Honestly Bella, one of the dreamiest boys in school talks to you and you tell me he didn't even hear you?"

"Well he heard me say hi," I defended myself, "but like I said I think he laughed at me."

"Oh Bella he probably wasn't laughing at you," Alice tried to encourage me, "Do you have any idea how lucky you are Bella? I would die to have a seat next to Jasper in class."

Alice stepped in front of me and turned to face me putting her hands on my shoulders so her eyes were level with mine.

"If he talks to you tomorrow you have to talk back Bella, and make sure he hears you, ok?" I looked back into my best friends face. I could do this. If he talked to me again then I'd know for sure I hadn't imagined today.

"Ok Alice."

"Great," Alice smiled and we continued our walk.

"And when you two start dating you'll of course have to set me up with Jasper so we can double," Alice giggled and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Alice and I parted ways at her house and I continued on to mine. As chief of police my dad made enough to keep our family comfortably at middle class status. Our house wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was a cozy white house with little blue shutters. Out front was the big empty flower box that mom always planted marigolds and daisies in every spring. Around back was a plot where the old victory garden had been. Mom still grew tomatoes there but after the war she didn't really see the need for a whole vegetable garden. I climbed to the two small steps up to the front door and opened it to let myself in. The door was always open after school because mom was always home waiting for us.

"Bella is that you?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen. I could already smell the roast she must have been preparing for dinner tonight.

"Hey mom," I called on my way up the stairs to my room. At the top of our stair case was a small landing. Straight ahead was the bathroom, to the right Rose's room, and to the left my room. My parent's room was downstairs right off the living room and below Rose's. I glanced to my right and saw Rose's door was closed. Emmett's truck obviously got her home faster than walking. I turned left and made my way into my room. I deposited my books on my desk and decided to go get a drink in the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" my mother asked as I opened the fridge. I found the bottle of milk and shut the door.

"Oh you know, it was fine," I shrugged my shoulders and filled my glass.

"Learn anything new?"

"Not especially," I turned to face my mother and leaned my back against the cool countertop. This was her typical after school conversation with me. Her questions rarely differed but I tried to vary my answers to keep things interesting. My mother was standing next to the stove chopping up carrots for dinner. She looked like one of those models in the Westinghouse Roaster ads. Her hair perfectly curled, her apron tied over the full skirt of her floral print dress, and that smile on her face. My mother found such happiness in things like preparing meals for our family, simply because it made us happy.

"So roast for dinner?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, and chocolate cake for dessert, your father's favorite," she turned and beamed at me. I smiled back. Dad probably wouldn't even notice she had made his favorite. I placed my empty glass in the sink and set off back to my room to do my homework. At 5:30 I heard the familiar crunch of gravel as Dad's police cruiser pulled into the driveway. I shut my books and made my way downstairs for dinner. I joined mom and Rose in the kitchen and helped set the table. Dad came in and hung up his coat, took off his boots, and deposited his gun in the drawer of the side table closest to the front door. He said he kept there just in case he ever needed it in an emergency. He walked into the kitchen and silently sat down in his seat at the table. No hello, no how was your day. Dad didn't like to talk much.

"Hello dear," mom chirped from the stove.

"What's for dinner," dad didn't even acknowledge her.

"Roast and it's all ready," mom said as she placed a serving plate piled high with roast and vegetables on the table. Rose, my mother, and I took our seats and bowed our heads for the blessing. After saying the blessing dad dished out dinner to each of us. It was all done in silence. Dad never asked about our days and we knew he was all that interested in the daily life of teenage girls so we never offered either. If it wasn't for mom every meal would be in complete silence except for the occasional "pass the salt."

"So did anything interesting happen at the station?" mom started the usual dinner conversation.

"Nope, nothing unusual," this was Dad's typical reply. I ate my meal quietly; eyes on my plate as I listened to mom ask the questions and Dad give his superficial response. Dessert was served and as I had predicted Dad did not give one little sign that he noticed the significance of it. Dad excused himself to go relax in the living room while Rose and I helped Mom clear the table and wash the dishes. We all sat down around the TV to watch The Price is Right. Rose sat on the floor next to Dad's chair and I went to take a seat next to my mom.

"Bella, I think maybe you should skip the television this evening and start studying," Dad said in that tone. He didn't even look up from his fishing magazine as he spoke to me. I looked to my mother. She gave me that sad look that said I knew better than to argue with him.

"Yes sir," I mumbled and retreated up the stairs to my room. Life in the Swan household would be easier for me if I could just be more like Rose. Dad never hounded her to study. He didn't have to; Rose was his perfect daughter, his favorite. I flopped down on the bed and stared at my ceiling. I knew I should get out my biology book and review my notes but thoughts of biology shifted to thoughts of Edward. My mind brought back the memory of his green eyes, his dreamy smile, and his intoxicating voice. I closed my eyes and smiled at the memories, excited for biology tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The American Dream

Ch.4

I awoke to my mother's voice.

"Bella, rise and shine!" this was the way she woke us up everyday. I loved it. I got ready for school and made my way down to breakfast. Rose was already sitting at the table with Mom and Dad. As I added sugar to my oatmeal my father addressed me.

"Don't you have a math test today Bella?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you study?"

"Yes sir."

"Well we'll see how well you studied when you get the grade back." With that he closed his paper, finished off his coffee, and kissed Mom on the cheek.

"Have a good day Rose," he smiled at my sister and was out the back door and off to work. Just as the back door swung shut there was a knock at the front door. Rose sprang up from her seat and skipped to the door.

"That's Emmett. Bye mom!" she called over her shoulder as she left. I finished a few more bites of oatmeal and decided it was time to set off for school. I kissed my mom on the cheek.

"See you after school mom."

"Bye Bella, good luck on the test." Even my mother was betraying me and turning her usual morning farewell into a warning to get a good grade. I left the house and made my way down the road to Alice's. I gone to sleep last night excited about today and about another possible encounter with Edward, but this morning's events had turned my excitement into anxiety over my upcoming test. When I got to Alice's house she was already waiting for me, sitting on her front steps. After all these years of being friends with Alice I still couldn't help notice her petite, delicate features and sense of style. Sitting on her steps she looked like a doll posed on the front steps of a doll house. Her cranberry cardigan matching her skirt perfectly and her saddle shoes perfectly shined. Her tiny arms hugged her school books to her chest as she looked up the street towards my in anticipation. When she saw me she practically hopped off the steps and right to the sidewalk to join me.

"Honestly Bella, you would think with a boy like Edward Hale sitting next to you in class you would at least attempt to dress a little nicer," Alice gave my outfit a disapproving look. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my clothes. White Peter Pan collar shirt, navy skirt; what was so wrong with that?

"Bella you should wear some of those gingham dresses you have or that red one with the white polka dots, I love that dress!" Alice was always trying to get me to dress more like her. I however preferred outfits that didn't draw attention. Alice prattled on the whole way to school about what I should wear, how I should do my hair, and if I thought Jasper would like what she was wearing today. As we crossed the school parking lot I forgot all about my test and my thoughts once again turned towards Edward. It took every once of self control I had to not look around for their car. Alice and I were almost clear of the parking lot and headed to class when I finally gave in and scanned the parking lot. They were no where to be seen.

"Oh rats, where are they?" my gaze shifted from the parking lot to Alice, who was craning her neck and thoroughly searching the parking lot herself for any sign of the Hale brothers.

"I don't know maybe they're skipping out today," I tried my best to make my answer sound casual and not at all disappointed. Just then a car turning into the school caught my attention.

"Alice," I nudged her with my arm and nodded my head in the direction of the Hale's oncoming vehicle, "look." Jasper parked the car and Edward was out the passenger door in one fluid motion. I watched as he took the cigarette from his lips and threw it to the ground, stubbing it out with the toe of his shoe. He ran his fingers through his messy bronze hair and turned towards the school building, towards Alice and I. His eyes locked with mine and I felt my cheeks flame. My heart sped up like an engine revving. I quickly turned and made my way to class, head down and thoroughly embarrassed. Alice caught up to me at the door to our English class.

"Like wow Bella, did you see that? Edward Hale so smiled at you." Alice practically bounced to her seat with giddy excitement. Morning classes went by in a blur. I couldn't concentrate. I missed an entire translation in French, and geometry was no better. I was dreading seeing my score on that geometry test tomorrow, and dreading taking that score home even more. Edward Hale was definitely not helping my grades out in the least bit. I kept my promise to help Alice decipher Wuthering Heights and we spent most of lunch going over it.

"Wow I think Catherine should have just left that square Edgar and married Heathcliff," Alice stated while absently nibbling at her lunch.

"You only say that Alice because you have a thing for bad boys," I teased.

"Speaking of bad boys," Alice smiled mischievously, "what are the Hale boys doing today?" I would be lying if I told her I hadn't notice them at their table. Jasper had his back to me but I could see Edward sitting across from him, bent over that book and looking thoroughly engrossed in it.

"What do you think he's reading?" Alice asked looking over her shoulder at Edward.

"Got me," I shrugged, "what do boys even like to read?" Alice giggled.

"Maybe it's one of those pin up girl books!"

"Oh Alice, he wouldn't be dumb enough to bring that to school," I could feel my face blush bright red at the mere thought of it. Alice and I dissolved into a fit of giggles. The bell rang signally the end of lunch and Alice and I made our way through the sea of students to the cafeteria doors. Alice left for her Spanish class and I turned down the hall to biology. Every step I took closer to the biology room door seemed to intensify the butterflies in my stomach. By the time I had gotten into the room and sat in my seat I felt like all anyone would have to do is look at my stomach and they'd be able to see it dancing around like crazy with all those butterflies in it. I tried to bust myself with taking out my book and my paper and my pencil just so I wouldn't keep looking at the door, waiting for him to walk through. I knew when he entered the room, I could just feel it. My head snapped up from my book and there he was walking down the aisle towards his seat. I didn't know if I should say hi or if I should let him. While this debate went on in me head Edward took his seat next to me. Then he turned and leaned close enough to me ear that I could feel his warm breath on my neck, "Hi Bella," he whispered and returned to his side of the table.

I sat frozen, my heart was pounding, my head was spinning, and my skin tingled all over. I turned to him and half smiled through my daze, "Hi."

He smirked at me and returned to his biology book. The fog slowly cleared in my brain as class began. It was so hard to concentrate with him sitting that close to me. I could hear his breath and could feel the strong sensation of his presence all through me. I kept me head down on my notes to keep myself from staring at him. I would glance sideways at him every so often and found myself dazed after each time. It was during one of these dazed moments that the klutz in me emerged and I managed to knock my notebook to the floor, scattering my various notes everywhere. I stooped down to pick it up just as the bell rang. I soon noticed I mine were not the only hands gathering my papers up. Edward was crouched beside me helping me gather my notes. He handed me the stack in hi hands smiled, looking right into my eyes, "See you tomorrow Bella," and then he winked! He winked, rose, and left the room.

"Can't wait," I whispered to myself as I hurried out the door to P.E.


	5. Chapter 5

The American Dream

Ch. 5

P.E. was horrid as usual. I was first out of the locker room when the bell rang. I gladly joined Alice where she was waiting for me in the school parking lot. She immediately launched into a rant about her Spanish test and how it wasn't her fault she had gotten a "C" on it.

"I mean really, when am I going to have to speak Spanish in _Forks_?" she complained. I laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

The evening at the Swan house went much as any other. After helping my mother and Rose clean up after dinner I ascended the stairs with the intention of doing my homework and studying. It was a fruitless effort. Everytime I opened my book and began to read a section my thoughts would drift to Edward. Needless to say homework took a very long time to complete.

The next morning I decided to take Alice's advice and wore my red polka dot dress. I added a white scarf around my neck at the last minute knowing Alice would approve of the accessory. I met Alice at her house and was greeted with her beaming smile.

"Oh Bella you look totally great! I told you that dress looked good on you! Oh, and the scarf is just perfect," Alice just kept smiling at me making feel even more silly for dressing up. I could feel my cheeks beginning to match the color of my dress.

"Oh Bella Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you!" That did it my cheeks were blazing.

"Come on Alice, let's get going." The closer we got to school the more excited Alice's chatter became and the more nervous I got. Dressing up like this was too much. It was too obvious. He was going to think I was so stupid getting all dressed up like some doll all because of him. By the time we reached the school parking lot I had decided to keep my head down and march straight to class, avoiding all eye contact with anyone. Alice quickened her pace to keep up with me.

"Whoa Bella, didn't know you were so excited for English this morning." I simply shrugged keeping my head down and my eyes on my feet. We finally reached the English classroom; 8 minutes early.

"Wow Bella what's with the rush?" Alice asked while taking her seat next to me.

"Oh nothing, just thought I could help you out more with the Wuthering Heights stuff," again with the miserably pathetic attempt at lying. I smiled hoping that would make it seem more sincere. Alice raised her eyebrow and gave me a questioning look.

"O.K. thanks." Why did I even try to fool Alice? She always knew when I was lying. Thankfully she let it go and let me help her with understanding last night's chapters. The rest of the class began to file in. I pretended not to notice anyone's surprised looks they threw me when the saw me all dolled up. Jessica Stanley stooped beside my desk.

"Wow Bella, I love your dress!"

"Oh, umm thanks." I ducked my head down further to hide the fresh surge of color to my cheeks. Alice whispered quiet enough for only me to hear, "Told you that dress was perfect."

I could hear the smile in her voice. I loved Alice like a sister but right now I was secretly cursing her for even bringing up the idea of me in this outfit. Alice giggled, "And apparently Mike Newton thinks so too."

I looked over in the direction of Mike's desk and sure enough, there he was staring back at me with a smile on his cocky little face. I groaned and turned back to Alice and our studying. The rest of the morning went by fairly fast and the next thing I knew I was walking into Geometry. There it sat on my desk, upside down; my test. I sat in my seat never taking my eyes off that white piece of paper. I was nervous to see the grade. I could feel my anxiety growing with every minute I spent staring at it. Finally I took a deep breath. It was just a test, not the end of the world. I gripped the edge of the paper closed my eyes and flipped it over. I sat for a moment or two with my eyes shut unable to read my score. When I at last looked I felt my heart sink to my toes: 82%, a low "B". Oh no, Dad was going to go ape. I couldn't show him this score. Maybe he would forget about it and not ask me about it. No, he never forgot anything. Maybe I could retake it and get a better score to show him. No he'd want to know what the score was tonight and I'd have no excuse for why I didn't have one yet. Could I just forge the 82 into a 98? No, Dad would be able to tell. Oh man I was dead. The only good thing that came from my test score was that I was no longer thinking about my dress and all the attention I was getting in it.

I walked towards Alice sitting at our lunch table with a look of terror and worry etched deep into my face. "Bella! Oh my gosh, what's the matter?"

I laid my Geometry test on the table in front of her. As she picked it up to examine it I sat down and dropped my head into my hands. "Bella, oh no, your dad's going to freak isn't he?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh Bells, what about a makeup test?"

"It's useless Alice; he's expecting a test score tonight." Alice frowned and wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"You know, Bella I never have understood why he's so hard on you. It's not right." I shrugged into her arm.

"Well you know may be if I was more like Rose he'd ease up." I looked across the lunchroom to where my sister sat with Emmett. Their lunch table was all football jocks and pep squad girls. There she was; gorgeous, blonde, and perfect. She sat next to Emmett laughing with her friends, not a care in the world. Why couldn't I be more like her? Alice was shaking her head.

"You don't need to be more like her," she said jabbing her thumb in Rose's direction.

"Besides Bella, if you were more like Rose than you wouldn't have the great pleasure of being my best friend." Alice turned towards me smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't help but laugh. Alice was always so good at cheering me up. The bell rang at the end of lunch. As it sounded I suddenly remembered my biology class, Edward, and the ridiculously red dress I was wearing. I had been so preoccupied by other things all day long I hadn't noticed if Edward was even at school. I quickly scanned the lunch crowd as I made my way to the doors. He was nowhere to be seen. I felt disappointment began to creep up. Just then I saw the back of a black leather jacket and a flash of bronze hair slip out the door. My heart jumped in excitement and I set off for class.

He was already sitting in his seat when I entered the class room. He was busy with something in his book and paid me no notice as I made my way down the aisle to my seat. I sat down. Anticipation was rolling off me in waves but I tried to keep a cool front. I stole a sideways glance at him. He was slouching in his seat. He looked exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes, he was considerably pale, and his eyelids were puffy. He didn't even glance in my direction. I waited for him to greet me but he didn't. About ten minute into class he laid his head on his arms and fell asleep. He slept till the bell rang. Then he slowly got up and left. I couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. This was not how I had planned it to go. As I made my way to P.E. my mood dropped even more. Not only did I have this horrible test grade to take home but Edward had apparently lost all, if any, interest he had had in me. It had started out as a miserable day and I was positive it was only going to get worse.


	6. Chapter 6

The American Dream

Ch. 6

Alice gave me a reassuring hug as we parted ways at her front steps. The walk to my house seemed to take forever. My legs felt like lead weights. The weather had even turned to match my mood. The clouds now hung low and dark in the sky and there was a definite bite to the air. It would probably snow soon. I pulled my jacket closer around me to fight off the cold. I'd have about two hours or so after I got home till my Dad would be home. Two hours…that was all I had left till I would be forced to face whatever reaction Dad had to my test score. The test was tucked between the pages of my Geometry book. Carrying that book right now was like carrying a ton of bricks. I got to the front door of my house took a deep breath and turned the knob. My mother was in the kitchen as usual. I headed straight for the stairs wanting the sanctuary of my room. My foot hit the first stair and my mother called to me, "Bella is that you?"

I sighed, "Yes mom."

"How was your day?"

"Umm fine, I'm just a little tired so I'm going to go up to my room and rest till dinner," hopefully that excuse would earn me some time alone.

"Do you feel ok? Are you sick?" my mother's voice rose in pitch with worry.

"No, just a little tired," and with that I climbed the stair, entered my room and shut the door to wait. 5:30 and I heard Dad's cruiser in the driveway. The worry was now a boulder in my stomach making me feel sick and uncomfortable. I could hear Rose and my mother downstairs setting the table and finishing up dinner preparations.

"Bella, dinner!" my mother called up the stairs. I took a deep breath, tried to straighten my shoulders and look confident. This was it, no more stalling. I grabbed the test off my desk and set off to dinner. Before entering the kitchen I paused to leave the test paper on the same side table whose drawer contained my father's gun. Everyone was already seated at the table and I took my seat with them. I sat silent, my eyes on my food that I was absently pushing around my plate. I couldn't eat. My worry boulder was taking up all the room in my stomach. I wasn't paying attention to any of the conversation taking place, and then I heard my name. "Bella, did you get your test score back today?"

With those words my father had instantly sent my heart racing and my palms sweating. I looked across the table at Rose. She met my gaze with a gentle smile. I turned towards my father who was looking at me with an expectant expression. "Well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well bring it here so I can see it." I closed my eyes and rose from the table to retrieve the paper. I placed it on the table next to his dinner plate and retook my seat. I sat shoulders slumped, head hung, dreading his response. As my father looked the test over the tension in the room grew. We all sat still and silent awaiting what would happen next. Dad said nothing at first, just sighed and pushed back from the table a little ways. Then he spoke, "Well young lady this is absolutely unacceptable. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I kept my head down, eyes on my lap, "I'm sorr…." But my apology was cut short by my father slamming his hand down on the kitchen table. Rose, my mother and I all jumped.

"Saying sorry implies you will not do it again and I think your past record has shown that repeating mistakes is something of a talent for you!" My father's words hit me like needles.

"Did you even study?"

"Yes, I…"

"Don't lie to me! You couldn't have studied! You probably wasted all your time gossiping like a hen with that Alice Brandon!"

"No Sir, I.." SMACK my father's hand hit my cheek with stinging force. I could hear my mother's quiet gasp. My cheek stung and felt swollen to twice its normal size. Tears welled up in my eyes threatening to fall.

"HOW DARE YOU CONTRADICT ME!" my father's voice was at full volume now and he was standing over me, yelling down at my cowering form.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR LAZINESS AFFECTING YOUR GRADES! YOUR SISTER CAN GET STRAIGHT A'S , SO CAN YOU! YOU HAD BETTER STUDY BEFORE YOUR NEXT TEST YOUNG LADY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I nodded, afraid to speak.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU ISABELLA. I ASKED DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, sir. I understand," I kept my head down the tears were now flowing down my face.

"Good, now help your mother clean up dinner, then up to your room to study. No television, no phone calls!" with that my father crumbled my test into his fist and dropped on the floor by my feet. He then turned and stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sat staring at the crumbled piece of paper at my feet, sniffling and wiping my tears with my hands. My mother and Rose were silent as they left the table and began to clear the table. After a moment I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder, "There, there Bella. A little more studying and next time you'll do better you'll see."

My mother meant those words to comfort me but instead the enraged me. Had she not seen him slap me?! How could she possibly think I was upset because of my test score?! I couldn't care less about my damn test score! It wasn't even that bad! Sure it was no perfect A but it wasn't a failing grade either! Part of me knew I didn't deserve to be treated like this but the other part of me knew that I was my parent's child and as that child I needed to be obedient and pleasing. It was the obedient half that finally won as I got up and helped my mother wash the dishes.

After leaving the kitchen spotless I quietly climbed the stairs to my room. The rest of my family was in the living room watching television acting as if nothing had happened. It was all part of our perfect image; the nurturing mother, the police chief father, two lovely daughters, and it was all in a little white picket fenced yard and a cozy little home. It was the American dream and we were the perfect model of it, at least on the outside.

Once in my room I looked over my face to assess the damage. My right cheek was bright red, slightly purple in a few spots, tender to the touch, and a little puffy. I went down the hall to the bathroom to get a cold wet wash cloth to help soothe it. When I got back to my room I shut the door and sat down at my desk to do my homework. I wasn't doing it because I had been ordered it; I was doing it because it was what I did _EVERY_ night regardless of what my father thought. Halfway through my biology vocabulary definitions I heard the phone ring. I didn't dare go to answer it. I heard Rose's voice as she answered it downstairs, "Hello, Swan residence. Oh hi. No she can't right now. Ok I'll tell her you called. Bye."

It was no doubt Alice calling with some "big" news to share. Well I'd find out in the morning. With my homework complete I changed and got into bed. I couldn't sleep on my right side because it hurt to lie on my cheek so I laid on my back staring at the ceiling until finally I drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

The American Dream

Ch.7

I awoke, stiff from sleeping in one position all night long. I checked my reflection in the mirror. The swelling was better, the redness had gone away, but there was a definite bruise along my cheek bone. I made sure to hide the bruise under powder and rouge. I looked more made up than usual but not so much it would draw attention. I dawdled upstairs gathering my books and making my bed purposely avoiding breakfast with my father. When I heard the cruiser pull out I emerged from my room, made my way quickly down the stairs and was out the front door before anyone had a chance to talk to me. Alice greeted me outside her house with a small smile and a reassuring hug. "I tried to call you last night to make sure you were ok, but Rose said you couldn't come to the phone."

"Yeah, I heard Rose on the phone. I figured it was you."

"So how bad was it?" I opened my mouth to answer but no sound came out. I stopped walking and just stood there looking at Alice. My eyes began to brim with tears.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," Alice closed the distant between us in one step and wrapped me in a hug. We stood like that on the side of the road for a few minutes, just hugging. When we finally started walking again Alice decided to break the silence.

"So I got some news that'll cheer you up!" she chirped in her little sing song voice.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I seriously doubted anything would lift my mood today.

"Well this weekend is Halloween, and tomorrow is Friday night, and Friday night is the annual Fall Social at the community center," Alice was practically giddy at this point.

"Well Alice that's great and all but after last night I'm pretty sure I'm grounded forever."

"Oh that's nothing Bella, you could sneak out and meet me down the street and we could walk to the dance. Come on Bella the Hale boys might be there," Alice gave me her best puppy dog face and pouted her lips to reinforce her plea. I had to giggle at that. I also had to admit that the idea of sneaking out and defying my parents sounded especially appealing at the moment, but Alice was wrong about one thing.

"Alice seriously, when have you ever known the Hale boys to go to a school dance?"

"Well never, but Edward never talked to you till now either so who knows maybe there is a first for everything!" Her logic was a long shot but as we crossed the parking lot and I caught sight of Edward exiting I realized it was long shot worth betting on.

All through English and lunch Alice kept up her campaign for our attending the fall social. I hadn't yet agreed to go, but I was seriously considering it. The truth was my parents went to bed early and once they were asleep they rarely awoke again till 6 am. All I would have to do was make my way quietly down the stairs and out the kitchen door and I'd be free. It was simple enough but if I got caught I knew my punishment would make last night's exhibit seem tame. I didn't have to worry about Rose; she'd probably be out with Emmett and even if she wasn't she wasn't in the habit of ratting me out. I was still weighing the pros and cons when Edward took his seat next to me in biology. He looked better today, like he had gotten a good night's sleep. I turned in my seat to face him and smiled. He met my smile with his crooked one, but his smile quickly gave way to a frown. "Umm Bella, did you get hurt?"

What was he talking about? Oh no! I realized what he was frowning at a second later. I had forgotten to reapply powder to my bruise. My hand shot to my cheek instinctively. "Oh umm, that, yeah I umm ran into something….in P.E." There was no way he was going to believe that excuse. I quickly turned back and pretended to be busy with my notes. I could see him still looking at me out of the corner of my eye. He was still frowning, his brow knit together. He knew I was lying.

"Hey Bella!" I was so engrossed in Edward that I jumped in my seat at the sound of Mike Newton's voice. I turned away from Edward to find Mike standing next to me smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh that's ok; you just caught me by surprise is all." Mike just stood there with his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"Did you need something Mike?" I asked confused as to what he was doing.

"Oh yeah, well I was just coming over to ask you, well you see the Fall Social is tomorrow night, and what I mean to say is if you aren't going with anyone, what I mean is maybe you'd well sort of want to go with…me?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Mike but I sort of got grounded last night, anyways so yeah I can't go. Sorry." I watched his face fall. Poor Mike, but really I was grounded.

"Oh that's ok. Well guess I'll talk to you later," and with that Mike made his way back to his seat. All of sudden I was hugely aware of Edward sitting next to me. He had just heard my entire conversation with Mike! What if he didn't go to the dance now because I had said I wasn't going!? I quickly retracted that thought; it was silly of me to think Edward would go to a dance just because I was. I glanced sideways in his direction. He was busying himself with his notes and textbook, paying me no attention. When the bell rang at the end of class I expected Edward to just leave class like yesterday. He was turned towards the aisle, his back to me when he suddenly wheeled around to face me.

"You have P.E. next right?" his eyes searched mine leaving me helpless to answer with anything except a nod.

"Well do me a favor, k?" I nodded again.

"Be careful, one bruise is one too many on a face a pretty as yours." Then he turned and left the room. I stood there, frozen to the spot. Edward Hale had just called me pretty! He had called me pretty and he had asked me to be careful! I replayed that moment over and over in my head. P.E. class did not even register in my Edward saturated thoughts. I forgot all about the night before, being grounded, and the bruise on my cheek. All I could think about was him; in one little sentence Edward Hale had brightened my whole day. I rushed to get dressed after class and was the first out the doors when the bell rang. I hugged my books to my chest and waited impatiently for Alice. I tapped my foot and craned my neck this way and that searching for her in the departing crowd. Finally she appeared and I hurried forward to meet her.

"Whoa Bell; who put a quarter in you?" Alice was taken by surprise in my drastic mood change.

"Alice, I'll meet you halfway between our houses tomorrow night at 9:30." Alice smiled from ear to ear and attacked me in an enthusiastic hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here it is Ch. 8. I have been loving all the reviews!!!! Thank you to all of you. A big thanks to my T20M's for encouraging me to write this story. I know some of you have been shocked by Charlie…..got to warn you he's not going to be portrayed any better in the upcoming chapters…..sorry. I promise though it will be all worth it. So go on, read, enjoy, and please let me know what you think….I absolutely love reviews!!**

The American Dream

Ch.8

So here I was; it was Friday night. I was sitting on my bed, bouncing my foot nervously. I checked my watch for the millionth time: 9:00. According to the plan Alice and I had hatched I was to leave my house at 9:15 and make my way to the halfway point between our houses. From there we would be off to the fall social. I was nervous, excited, and anxious. Thankfully my parents hadn't thought anything of me going up to my room right after dinner. It was part of my grounding that I study more after all. I had heard Rose leave at around 7 for her date with Emmett and at about 8 my parents had turned in for the night. All that was left to do now was wait. I picked up my paperback copy of Romeo and Juliet and flipped through the well worn pages. I tossed onto my bed with a frustrated sigh. Why did time have to move so slowly? I checked my watch again; 9:07. Oh forget it I was leaving now. I left my room, carrying my shoes in my hands, tip toeing to the stairs. I made my way quickly and silently down the stairs, careful to avoid the squeaky step. I didn't turn on any lights, not that I needed to, I knew this house by heart. I turned the corner into the kitchen and made my way to the back door. I grabbed the spare house key off the hook next to the door and silently slipped out the back door. Finally outside I sat on the back step and put my shoes on. I checked my watch; 9:13, perfect. I couldn't help but smile as I set off to meet Alice.

"Really Bella, Angela said she heard Tyler Crowley say he heard Edward say something about the dance to Jasper at lunch. They _could_ be there tonight!" We were close to the community center now and Alice was still trying to convince me that Edward and Jasper would make an appearance at the dance. I honestly would love it if they did, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. A night of rebelling against my father would be enough to make me happy tonight, but Edward at the dance would be a definite bonus. We entered the community center and hung up our coats. Rock and roll music played over the speakers and everyone was dancing. There was a table set up in the back of the room with a bowl of punch. Typical dance for Forks but it looked like heaven to me tonight. Alice and I decided to make our way around the room and see who was there. It didn't take long for us to establish the Hale brothers were nowhere in the crowd. I felt disappointed was determined to enjoy the night. It didn't take long before Eric Yorkie had asked Alice to dance. Eric was no Jasper Hale but Alice was happy to dance. As I stood off to the side watching them I caught sight of Mike Newton across the room. He was standing with Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler. While the rest of his group laughing and talking Mike was staring right at me. The look on his face said it all. He had asked me to the dance and I had said I was grounded; now here I was, at the dance. I felt bad. He probably thought I had simply blown him off. I should go explain but something in Mike's glare told me now was not the time. Wanting to escape Mike's stare I crossed the room and ducked into the ladies room. After standing inside for a few moments and deciding it was safe to exit I rejoined the dance. Alice was now on the dance floor with Ben.

"Hey Bella, want to dance?" I turned to find Eric standing at my side. I smiled.

"Oh sure Eric, why not," I gave him my hand and let him lead onto the floor. Eric wasn't a great dancer but neither was I. It didn't really matter though, we were having fun. I spent the next few songs dancing with Ben, Tyler, and Eric again. Mike never asked me. Finally Alice and I decided to take a break from dancing and went to the ladies room to reapply our lipstick. We had just left the bathroom and were making our way back to the dance, laughing and talking, when I was stopped dead in my tracks. There leaning against the wall, partially blocking our path back to the dance was Edward Hale. He was just leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, smiling at us.

"Well hey there Bella," he pushed off the wall and walked towards us.

"Hi." That was all I could say. My heart was hammering in my chest.

"Hi Alice," he greeted Alice but his eyes never left mine. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back.

"Hi Edward, is Jasper here with you," Alice craned her neck to scan the room behind Edward.

"Yeah, but he's waiting out in the car."

"Awww," Alice mock pouted, "why's he out there?"

Edward's eyes were still locked with mine as he answered her, "Well him and me kind of thought maybe you and Bella would like to ditch this hoe down and come out with us." My heart skipped a beat at the idea of leaving with them.

"Oh for sure!" Alice was already half way to the coat room by the time I realized I had neither spoken nor moved.

"You're not going to make me go cruising around town with Jasper and Alice all by myself now are you?" he tipped his head to the side and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I melted.

"No, I mean yes, I mean yeah I'd love to go," Edward shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Well shall we?" he moved aside and gestured for me to proceed. I walked past him and caught of whiff of leather mixed with a hint of smoke, and something else I couldn't place. It was intoxicating. I made my way through the crowd to the coat room with Edward following close behind. I made to retrieve my coat from its hanger but Edward was faster. He held my coat for me and helped me put it on. I could have died right there. Chills ran all through me as his hand lightly brushed my shoulder.

"Come on you two," Alice was waiting impatiently at the door. Edward held the door open for us and we all made our way out into the chilly night air. Edward took the lead and led us to where Jasper sat in the waiting car. Edward opened the passenger door and flipped a lever to fold the front seat forward. He gestured for me to climb in. I leaned in and climbed into the back seat. I looked up expecting to see Alice climb in after me but instead it was Edward. He sat next to me and pulled the front seat back to its original position. Alice climbed in and shut the door. Jasper twisted in his seat smiling at all of us.

"Ok now, everyone ready?" Alice smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically. Jasper looked at me waiting for my answer. I nodded. Edward chuckled next to me.

"Well alright then," Jasper turned back around and turned the key, bringing the car to life. As we pulled out of the parking lot everything melted away; the dance, my family, Mike, my horrible last two days. All that existed was the four of us in the car and Edward sitting next to me.


	9. Chapter 9

The American Dream

Ch.9

Jasper drove the car to the edge of town and down a dark empty road. The radio was playing a song softly in the background. I couldn't focus on it enough to tell if I recognized it or not. No one was talking. Jasper was focusing on the road ahead. Alice was sitting next to him smiling from ear to ear. Edward was sitting next to me watching the dark shapes of trees and forest go by his window. I was trying to take in every detail of the moment. I was so sure this had to be a dream. I wanted to remember everything just in case I awoke suddenly. Just then I felt my arm being nudged gently. Edward was leaning down towards me; his face was inches from mine. I felt my heart speed up and my breath catch. He smiled.

"Want one?" he asked holding something out to me in his hand. I looked closer at what he was holding; a pack of Lucky Strikes. I had never smoked in my life. Rose smoked at parties but I had never tried it when she offered. After a moment of deliberation I decided that sneaking out of the house and leaving the dance with the "hoodlum" Hale brothers was enough rebellion for one night.

"Oh, umm no thanks," I tried to sound indifferent which was not an easy task to accomplish when I was lost in Edward's gaze. He shrugged and took out a cigarette for himself. He placed the tip of it between his full lips and patted his jacket looking for his lighter. I couldn't tear my eyes from that cigarette between his lips. I knew it was crazy but his lips wrapped around that Lucky Strike made me want to press my own lips against them and kiss him with every part of my being. I was brought out of my fantasy by the sudden burst of light as Edward struck his lighter and it blazed to life. He lit his cigarette and extinguished the flame. I continued to stare at Edward in the darkness of the back seat. I couldn't believe how amazingly sexy he looked as he smoked. I could just make out the strong line of his jaw in the darkness. His lips parted ever so slightly as the smoke escaped. His long fingers made holding a cigarette look graceful. He was so beautiful. I was so lost in my thoughts and in Edward's godly great looks that I didn't realize how far out of town we were until Jasper stopped the car and turned the engine off.

Jasper exited the car only to remerge moments later at Alice's door. He held the door for her as she climbed out and then flipped the latch releasing the seat so Edward and I could climb out. I stepped out of the car into total darkness. We were somewhere parked off the side of the road next to the forests that surrounded Forks. I couldn't see a thing. I stayed close to the car and next to Alice. The night air was chilly and I wrapped my coat closer around me to fight off the night air. Edward and Jasper were somewhere close to us in the darkness. I could hear them doing something a little ways away. I strained my eyes in the direction of the noises they were making but couldn't see a thing. They had obviously been here many times before and knew how to do whatever they were doing in the total blindness of night. I was just about to whisper to Alice when a soft flicker of light formed a little ways in front of us. The boys had started a fire.

It didn't take them long to fan the flames to their full force. Alice and I gladly moved closer to the flame's light and warmth. In the golden glow I could see that we were in a small clearing off a dirt road that was almost completely surrounded by trees. The fire was in a small bowl dug into the earth and all around it were large pieces of fallen trees arranged in a sort of circle around the fire pit. I figured they were used for seating. The air carried an autumn chill and smelled richly of earth and trees. The wood in the fire popped and sizzled sending sparks upwards into the night. Edward stood next to the fire finishing his cigarette. He stared into the flames while the fire's light danced across his face. He flicked the cigarette butt into the fire and turned towards Alice and me. Jasper came up beside us.

"Would either of you ladies like a drink?" Jasper offered us a bottle of something. Alice held out her hand for the bottle; opened it and took a long swig. She handed it back to Jasper with a teasing smile on her face. He smiled back.

"Any for you Bella?" he held the bottle out to me.

"Oh no thanks, I'm fine." Jasper shrugged and took a swig for himself. He went to the nearest log and sat down on it. Alice took about a second to join him. Soon they chatting away and passing the bottle back and forth. I had to smile at that. Alice had to be in heaven right now. I was enjoying Alice's obvious euphoria when I felt Edward's eyes on me. He was sitting across the fire from Alice and Jasper on one of the fallen trees. When my gaze met his he smiled and patted the spot next to him inviting me to join him. My legs felt like rubber as I walked over to him. The soft glow of the fire made him look even more beautiful and the thought of sitting next to him in such an intimate setting made me almost faint. We sat together in silence for the first few moments. Finally Edward broke the silence.

"Nice night, huh?" he was leaning back looking up into the night sky. I looked at him thinking "What an understatement!" I must have been taking too long to answer because he turned to look at me.

"You ok?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Yeah it's a nice night," my voice betrayed me and the expression on Edward's face told me he could hear it.

"Not how you planned for the night to turn out?"

"Oh no it's not that, it's just….well….I guess , yeah I didn't really expect to be out here with you and your brother."

"Do you want to go back to the dance?"

"No!" I answered a little too quickly. The corners of his mouth began to twitch with a smile.

"That's not what I meant, it's just that we've never really hung out before and I didn't really ever expect to be invited to go out with you," ok so I didn't explain it any better the second time around. I felt the color rise in my cheeks. Edward chuckled.

"Bella you make me laugh." He turned his gaze back to the night sky. I turned back towards the fire. Across it I could see Alice and Jasper. Alice had scooted so close to him she was practically in his lap. Jasper had his head bent down so close to hers their foreheads were almost touching. They were definitely enjoying each other's company and whatever Jasper had brought to drink was helping ease any nerves either of them might have had.

Suddenly I was aware of Edward sitting much closer to me. He leaned in towards me and spoke softly in my ear. "I'm really glad the night didn't go according to your plans."

A shiver ran through my whole body. "Really!?" was all I could utter. He scooted slightly closer and gently took hold of me; turning me body to face his. My skin exploded in flames and goose bumps where his hands touched me. We were facing each other so close I could taste his breath. My head swam and my heart thundered in my chest. Edward smiled that amazing crooked smile.

"Well how else was I going to get a chance to talk to you outside of biology?"

"Well in that case I'm glad too." He held my gaze. Ever so lightly he brought his hand up and gently brushed my cheek. His fingers felt rough yet wonderful against my skin.

"So how did you know I'd be at the dance anyway?" I had been wondering that since the first moment he had appeared at the social. He returned he hand to his lap and quietly chuckled.

"Oh that. Yeah well Alice was very stealthy there. She was standing next to Jasper in the library talking to Angela Weber and just happened to mention that the two of you would be at the dance in a voice loud enough for Jasper to overhear." I shook my head. It was so Alice to be blatantly obvious in her attempts to attract a boy.

"Well what can I say about Alice? Her methods may be a little nuts but they are effective." I shivered as a cool gust of night air billowed around me.

"Are you cold?"

"Oh it's ok, it's just the wind."

"No you're shivering, here," Edward scooted himself behind me and wrapped his arms around me. My heart leapt. He smelt like smoky leather and he was so warm. I couldn't help relaxing into his embrace.

"Better?"

"Mmmhmm, much. Thank you," I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall beneath me with each breath. I felt Edward shift behind me and rest his chin on my shoulder. His lips were practically touching me ear. I turned slightly in his arms so I could talk to him.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I couldn't see his face but I knew he had that little half smirk on his face as he answered.

"Sure, I guess."

"We've gone to school together sense forever, why haven't you ever talked me before?" I knew it was forward question but I had to know.

"Now that's not really fair Bella," he said teasingly, "You hadn't exactly talked to me before either." I blushed at his response because I knew he was right.

"Ok, well then, why haven't _WE _ever talked before then?"

"Well I can't really say why _you_ have never talked to _me _before, but I guess I'm not really sure why I never talked to you before. I've wanted to for awhile now, just never had the opportunity till this year." His answer was very matter of fact and truthful. Although we had grown up in the same small town and gone to the same schools for years we hadn't exactly ever been around each other.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure."

"Would you be in trouble if your parents knew you were out with me tonight?" I had a feeling he already knew the answer to his question. I tried to keep my answer light yet honest.

"Well sense I am technically grounded right now and had to sneak out of the house just to go to the dance with Alice I'm going to say, without a doubt I would definitely be in trouble if my parents knew I was here right now." Edward laughed at loud.

"Well aren't you the little law breaker Miss Swan?" I had to laugh too. It was unlike my typical behavior to be so rebellious but I liked this new side of myself. A little rebellion was worth spending time with Edward. We both fell silent again. I closed my eyes and let myself rise and fall against him with each of his breaths.

"Is this," he squeezed me to his chest a little tighter, "ok?" I nodded.

"Very much so." I felt him nuzzle the back of my hair and breathe in. He had no idea how "ok" this was. I never in a million years ever thought I would find myself in Edward Hale's arms. I had never even had a boyfriend before. This was all so new to me; and I loved it.

Eventually we had to head to town. The boys kicked dirt over the last glowing embers of the fire to put it out and Alice and I waited for them by the car. Alice smiled at me and wiggled her little body back and forth with excitement.

"Oh Bella this night was tops! Don't you think? I am so head over heels for him!" She leaned against the car door, looked up towards the stars and sighed dramatically. Jasper joined us standing in front of Alice. He hooked one arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he opened the car door with his free hand. He held her there tight to him, never looking away from her as Edward and I climbed into the back seat. Edward sat right next to me and gently took my hand from my lap and entwined his fingers in my. I looked up from our tangled fingers to his face and smiled. He smiled back and leaned down to me. My eyes closed as I felt his soft lips brush mine. He kissed my top lip, my bottom lip, and then trailed kisses lightly across my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked into his. My whole body was trembling from his kisses. I'd forgotten how to breathe. He smiled at me and leaned back in his seat still holding my hand. I smiled too and leaned back in the seat next to him. Alice was already in the front seat and Jasper was starting the car. The car swung back onto the road and we made our way back to Forks.


	10. Chapter 10

The American Dream

Ch. 10

I didn't make it home until the wee hours of Saturday morning. I had Jasper drop me off back at the dance so my dad wouldn't hear his car pull into our driveway. I smiled to myself as I silently climbed the stairs to my room. The night could not have been more wonderful. It had been unlike anything I had ever experienced. I mean sure I had been on dates before, but none of them compared to Edward Hale. Even the way Edward kissed me was so different; I could feel his kisses from my lips all the way to my toes. My dreams that night played the evening back for me like a glorious , vivid movie. When I awoke I half expected to be in Edward's arms beside the fire.

My Saturday was spent helping Mom clean house and working on my homework. Alice called twice but because my dad was sticking firm to my grounding I wasn't allowed to talk to her. After the second phone call Dad came into the kitchen where I was shelling peas for dinner, "Bella do you know who that just was on the phone?"

I looked up at him from where I perched on the edge of a kitchen chair, "No sir."

"Well I'll tell you who it was young lady; it was Alice Brandon. Didn't you inform her you are grounded and not allowed phone calls?" His eyes bored into me as he stood over me. I knew better than to tell him, "Well of course I told Alice I am grounded and can't talk on the phone but do you really think that would stop Alice?" so instead I simply answered, "Yes sir, I did tell her that."

"Well then," he huffed, "she shouldn't be calling then. Is that how her parents raise her over there? Is she taught it's okay to disrespect adults and the rules they set in place?" His voice grew more accusing and more angry with every word. I found myself tensing every muscle in my body while I simultaneously shrank away from him and cowered further into my chair.

"I'm, I'm s..o..rry," I apologized to the bowl to peas in my lap. There was a loud crack as my father brought is open hand down on the counter next to him. I jumped a little at the sound but kept my eyes on my lap.

"Well you certainly will be if you start following your friend's bad example," and with that he turned on his heel and made his way to the living room. I let go of the breath I'd been holding and returned to my bowl of peas. I said a silent prayer that Alice wouldn't push her luck and try calling again; thankfully my prayers were answered and the rest of the night carried on without incident.

My dreams that night were once again full of images of Edward and the time we had spent together. When my mother woke me for church Sunday morning I was smiling; I couldn't help it.

"What's with you?" Rosalie raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at me and smirked. "You've been smiling all morning." We were standing at the kitchen sink, depositing our breakfast dishes. I smiled back at her and glanced over my shoulder to make sure we weren't be overheard.

"Oh Rose," I felt myself busting open like a dam, "I had the most amazing night!" Rose's perfect mouth fell open in disbelief and she leaned in closer towards me.

"What are you talking about Bella?? You're grounded! Oh my gosh, what did you do?"

"Shhhh," I held a finger to my lips as I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out the back door where we could talk on the back steps without being overheard.

"Well you know that dance that was on Friday night?" Rose nodded and gave me a look that said keep going.

"Well I went," Rose's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh my goodness Bella! You snuck out!?!" I smiled and nodded.

" Yep, and Alice and I went to the dance, but that's not all. While we were at the dance Edward Hale and his brother Jasper showed up and they invited Alice and I to go for a ride with the so we did-,"

"WHAT!?!" Rose's face went from mischievous curiosity to downright disbelief, "Bella! Dad would kill you for hanging out with the Hales! They're hoodlums!" Now I was angry. Who was she to call Edward and Jasper hoodlums? She sounded just like our dad. She didn't even know them.

"Rose, you don't even know them!"

"Bella, honey, I may not know them but I know of them and they are trouble, no good, you need to stay away from them." I opened my mouth to argue with her again but stopped short as the back door opened.

"Well there you girls are," my mother was standing in the doorway dressed in her church coat and hat, "now get in here and get your coats on. We're going to be late." She glanced from me to Rose.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked sideways at Rose then back to Mom, "No mom, just girl talk ya know."

She smiled, " Well girls your chit chat will have to wait till after church. Now lets get going."

Church was a mandatory thing in the Swan house. I can't remember ever not going on Sunday. It was where I had first met Alice. She sat next to me in Sunday school one morning and had gotten in trouble for asking if Jesus had a girlfriend. We'd been friends ever since.

Church service was typical; hymns, prayers, and sermons. I could barely contain myself through the closing hymn. I wanted to hurry and find Alice so we could discuss the other night. Finally Pastor Webber dismissed the congregation. Filing out of the sanctuary seemed to go horribly slow as I scanned the crowd for Alice. My parents and Rose were quickly lost in conversation with Emmett and his parents so I snuck off to find Alice. When I found her I immediately grabbed her hand and off we went to find some privacy. We ducked into the empty nursery at the end of the hall and shut the door behind us.

"Oh Bella I've been dying to talk to you all weekend!" Alice squealed, squeezing both my hands in hers.

"Yeah I know. My Dad nearly flipped when you called.....twice!" Alice released my hands as hers shot up to her mouth.

"Oh know Bella! I am so totally sorry! I didn't get you in trouble did I?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "Nah, no more than usual. My dad just thinks you're a disrespectful, unmoral young lady."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh well, he always thinks that." We both laughed out loud.

"So anyway, wasn't Friday night just a dream?"

"Alice it was the best night of my life!" Alice giggled.

"Jasper is so amazing Bella. We talked about everything! Oh and he is such a good kisser!" Alice held her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint. I giggled as she landed in my arms. She popped her eyes opened, stood back up, and smiled.

"So?" she looked at me expectantly, "You and Edward seemed to hit it off," she wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh Alice," I swatted her shoulder, "yes we did hit it off. He is so sweet Alice. He's not like any boy I have ever gone out with. He held me in his arms and oh my gosh he smells so good!" Alice lunged and wrapped me a exuberant hug.

"Oh Bella I am so excited for us!"I hugged her right back because I was excited too. We continued gushing over every detail of our night. Turns out Jasper was actually pretty shy. He had told Alice he had wanted to talk to her for years now but had never gotten up the nerve to actually do it. As Alice told me this I thought back to Rose's words from earlier. She had no idea what she was talking about. Edward and Jasper were not hoodlums. They were shy, sweet, wonderful boys. They were amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! Wow so this is my longest chapter to date!! Gotta say I loved writing this one. Lots of Bella/ Edward time in here :) Enjoy!! Oh and keep the reviews coming.....I love reading them :)**

The American Dream

Ch. 11

"Do you think they'll walk with us to class?" Alice was hugging her books to her chest as we walked to school. She had been bombarding me with questions since I had met her on her front steps.

"Oh I dunno Alice," I was a bundle of nerves inside. How was Edward going to act around me today? How should I act around him? I had never had a real boyfriend before. Was Edward my boyfriend? I was so nervous. Alice continued to babble on all the way to school. I was only able to partially listen to her because I couldn't hear over the sound of my own heart pounding in my ears. I kept trying to swallow my nervousness down but it only seemed to grow more intense the closer I got to school. Finally we reached the edge of the school parking lot. Before I knew it my eyes were scanning the rows of cars and crowds of students. I didn't see Edward or Jasper anywhere.

"Ahem." I jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat right behind me. I whirled around and ran into a leather wall.

"Oh!" I stumbled sideways from the collision. Edward laughed quietly as he grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Well good morning to you to Bella," he dropped his hands from my shoulders and stuffed them into his jean pockets. He was looking down at me smiling slightly. I was melting on the spot.

"Oh hi, I mean good morning," I blushed. Why couldn't I talk straight when I was around him?

"Hey Edward," Alice greeted him cheerfully, "did Jasper stay home today?"

"Hi Alice. No Jasper's just over there," Edward gestured over his shoulder , "by the car. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went over." Edward winked at Alice and she took off to find Jasper.

"Mind if I walk you to class?" I wanted to say no, I wanted to say " I'd love it if you walked me to class," but I was only able to nod. Edward chuckled slightly and took the book from my arms.

We walked side by side in silence across the parking lot towards the school. I was guessing the sight of Edward and I walking to class together was going to shock a few people. The looks I caught from them confirmed it. Mike Newton looked like he was going to either punch something or spit nails. Jessica Stanely just stood there staring with her jaw on the floor. I was praying we wouldn't run into Rose.

"So how was your weekend?" Edward's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Oh fine, you know, as good as a weekend spent grounded can go I guess."

"I wanted to call you but I figured you wouldn't be allowed phone calls." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Edward had wanted to call me! That meant he had been thinking about me this weekend! The thought of Edward thinking about me made me smile from ear to ear.

"Yeah you're right. I 'm not allowed to talk on the phone right now, but I would have liked it if you had called." I looked up at him from under my lashes. He was smiling down at me. We had stopped right outside my English class. Edward handed me my books and leaned in as he did. He leaned in so close his lips almost brushed my cheek as he whispered, "Well now that's something I'm glad to know."

I could hear the smile in his voice. He stood back up and winked at me. "Have a good class," and with that he turned and walked down the hall to his class.

I leaned back against the wall, closed my eyes and sighed. Edward definitely acted how I thought a boyfriend should act but I still wasn't sure if that's what he'd want me to call him. Boy did I want to call him that so bad! I wanted to be able to say, "This is Edward, my boyfriend," and " My boyfriend..." I smiled to myself at the thought and decided to discuss it with Edward sometime.....soon. I entered class and took my seat. Alice skipped in a few moments later and hopped into her seat. She turned to me smiling and positively bubbling. She didn't have to say anything, I completely understood.

Mr. Mason droned on about _Wuthering Heights_. His dissection of of Heathcilff was beyond dull for me today. I began to daydream and doodle in the margin of my notebook. Finally the bell rang. I was out of my seat like a shot and began gathering my books into my arms.

"Uh Bella do you mind if I go on ahead? You see I want to go meet Jasper and walk with him to my next class," Alice stood in front of my shifting her weight from foot to foot and biting her bottom lip. I giggled at the her obvious anxiousness to go meet up with Jasper.

"Alice, go on! I don't mind at all," She smiled in thanks and was out the door calling over her shoulder, "See you at lunch Bells!"

Just as Alice's form disappeared out of sight Edward's appeared in the doorway. I smiled in greeting and he smiled back. He took my books from me as I reached him and tucked them under his arm. He placed his free hand on the small of my back and gently steered me out into the hall.

"So how was class?" he asked.

"Oh good, boring. How was yours?"I tilted my head back slightly so I could see his face as he answered.

"Oh you know pretty much the same." I didn't know what to ask next so I just walked beside him in silence; enjoying every minute of it.

"So what's your favorite class Bella?" Edward asked me with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, um I don't know, I guess English. I don't really have a favorite. I don't really like class."Normally when someone asked me what my favorite subject was I would smile politely and say English. That was what a good student, a good girl was supposed to do. It was strange but I felt no need to carry on that charade with Edward. With him I felt I could speak honestly, and I loved it!

"Nothing wrong with that," Edward said casually. My dad would have dropped dead if he could have heard our conversation right now. I knew he would find A LOT wrong with what I had just said. Edward walked me right to the door of my French class where he handed my books back to me, letting his hand linger slightly on mine when they touched in the process. He smiled and set off on his own way. He met me again after French and walked me to Geometry. After Geometry I emerged to find Edward casually leaning against the wall waiting for me. I walked over to meet him.

"So what are you doing for lunch today?" he smiled coyly. I decided to play right along with him.

"Oh I don't know, I might have lunch with this one guy...." I batted my eyelashes at him for good measure. Edward's face broke out in the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It took my breath away to say the least. He continued our little banter, " Oh that's too bad because I was hoping you might want to have lunch with me.....Oh well, another time I guess," he slowly turned and pretended to walk away hurt and rejected. I laughed out loud.

"Oh okay, I guess I could cancel my plans and join you for lunch," I quickened my pace till I was at his side. He again took my books into his own arms but this time he took my hand in his. I loved how Edward's hands fit perfectly around mine and how his long slender fingers tangled themselves into mine. I let Edward walk slightly ahead of me, gently leading me into the lunch room. I didn't even give a second's thought to what the sight of Edward and I holding hands would do to everyone watching us in the lunchroom. As we walked through the double doors and made our way to the lunch line I swear the whole room hushed slightly. I surveyed the room to find that more than a few members of the Forks High student body were staring at us.

"Oh my gosh, Edward , everyone is looking at us," I stood on my tiptoes to whisper in Edward's ear. Edward smirked and looked around for himself.

"Does that bother you?" he asked quietly with something I could only describe as slight hesitation. I paused slightly to consider his question. When I thought about it honestly I was pleasantly surprised to find that it really didn't bother me at all. I smiled confidently at him and squared my shoulders to further emphasize my answer.

"Nope, it doesn't bother me at all." Edward squeezed my hand in response and we preceded through the lunch line. We exited the line and Edward took the lead through the maze of lunch tables. I hadn't even thought to check my usual table for Alice and now realized she was probably sitting there waiting for me. I tapped Edward on the shoulder and he turned to see what I needed.

"Um Edward, I should really find Alice. I mean we always eat lunch together and she'd...."

"Look over there Bella," Edward interrupted me. He looked very amused as he nodded in the direction he had been leading us. I leaned to the side so I could see around him. There sitting at Edward and Jasper's usual table was Jasper and little Alice. I smiled and continued to follow Edward to the table.

"Hey you two!" Alice greeted Edward and I with a chirp. I took the seat across from Alice and Edward sat next to me opposite his brother. They greeted each other with a small nod.

"So how's your day been going?" Alice asked me. Her eyes told me she was asking about more than my classes. I stole a sideways glance at Edward as I answered.

"My day has been great," I smiled as Edward caught my eye and my meaning.

"How about yours?" I turned my attention back to Alice. She was turned sideways in her seat so that she was facing Jasper; who was also turned sideways in seat. Their knees were touching and they were leaning slightly towards each other.

"Mine's going great too!" Alice answered my question, never looking away from Jasper. Jasper smiled at her in response. He leaned in and whispered something to Alice and she giggled in response. They were soon lost in conversation so turned my attention back to Edward. He was watching his brother and Alice with a small smile of amusement. He shook his head and chuckled slightly then turned his attention to me.

"So tell me something, when is your sentence up?" My confusion must have been obvious because he quickly clarified, " I mean when are you going to be un-grounded?" Oh that. My mood fell slightly as the question brought back the memory of that night.

"Um, I don't really know. My dad basically says I'm grounded till I'm not," my voice came out flat. I kept my eyes on my tray as I spoke.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Edward's worry was apparent in this voice. I shook my head.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, It's just...well.....nothing, never mind," I took my gaze away from my tray and refocused on Edward. His face had worry written all over it; from his scrunched up brow to his slightly turned down mouth.

"It's nothing you did Edward honestly," I smiled in an effort to reassure him. He was silent for a moment just watching me.

"Your dad's pretty strict isn't he?" I shrugged.

"Yeah." Edward looked sympathetic at first but as I watched his face slowly shifted. His jaw tensed and his eyes blazed slightly. He looked like he was trying to hold back some very intense anger.

"Bella can I ask you a rather personal question?" I had a very strong feeling I knew what he was going to ask. It scared me, but at the same time I wanted him to ask it because I wanted him to know. I nodded.

"Last week, that bruise on your cheek, you didn't get it in P.E. Did you?" He said each word deliberately and controlled. I kept my eyes locked on his as I answered.

"No." His entire body seemed to tighten up. He hadn't said it and neither had I but the truth had rang out loud and clear. He suddenly reached out and gathered me into his arms, tucking my head under his chin and into his chest. I felt him rest his face on top of my head.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He held me like that for a moment. I never wanted to move. I wanted to stay in his arms, listening to his heart beat, breathing his scent, and feeling his warmth envelope me.

"Bella we're going to be late for biology." We both sighed and he released me. I looked around the lunchroom and realized it was almost empty. I hadn't even noticed that Alice and Jasper had left. Edward gathered up both of our books and took hold of my hand. We barley made it to the door of our biology class before the bell rang. I took my seat next to him at our table and opened my notebook and book. Edward scooted his stool closer to me till our legs were pressed against each other under our lab table. I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and turned back to his notes as if nothing was going on. All through class Edward kept finding excuses to brush his hand against mine or lean closer to me. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my giggles at his less than stealth methods.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?" My giggles had attracted Mr. Melana's attention.

"No Mr. Melena, sorry," I felt my face go crimson as I averted my eyes back to my notes. Mr. Melana went back to his lecture.

"Bella, are you blushing?" Edward teased me in a hush voice. I smiled pressing my lips together in an attempt to control myself.

"Shhh, you are going to get me in trouble," I mockingly scolded him. Edward smirked and returned to his side of the lab table. Our legs never broke contact the entire class. I smiled inwardly at our shared little secret. When the bell rang Edward didn't deviate from the pattern he had set during the day; books in his arms, my hand in his. I was getting used to this routine. We were within sight of the gym when Edward suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. I turned and gave him a quizzical look. He looked like a light bulb had gone off over his head.

"How sad would you be if you missed P.E. today?" he arched one eyebrow and gave me a little half smile. The tone of his voice told me he had another meaning to his question.

"Well I hate P.E. So I guess I wouldn't be sad at all," I wanted to know what he was thinking. In two strides he closed the distance between us. He tipped his head down till his forehead rested on mine and he was looking right in my eyes.

"Would you want to ditch with me?" his voice was hushed and husky and instantly put me under his spell. I had never ditched before. I knew I'd be dead if I got caught, but looking into those green eyes none of that mattered , so I answered,"More than anything."

Edward smiled and quickly led me by the hand to the parking lot. A huge rush of adrenaline ran through me as we reached the car. I felt alive and exhilarated. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. He was in the driver's seat in seconds and we were off.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I went back and forth and back and forth with the idea of doing this chapter in Edward's POV. I finally decided to just do it. I don't know how many EPOV I'll be doing but let me know what you think of this one. **

The American Dream

Ch. 12 (EPOV)

I hated to admit it, and if anyone ever asked I never would, but being alone with Bella made me slightly nervous. Not nervous in a bad way but nervous like when Jasper and I were little kids and trying to fall asleep on Christmas Eve. As I drove us out of the Forks' city limits and towards the same clearing we had gone to the night of the dance I couldn't help but sift back through memories.

I remembered the first time I had seen Bella Swan. We had been in Miss Platt's kindergarten class. I had looked up to see Bella walk through the door, holding onto her mother's hand as tight as she could, the first morning of school. She had hid behind her mom's legs and peeked out at the rest of us with her big, scared, brown eyes. I hadn't thought much of her, or any girl for the matter, at the time.

Of course we were in numerous classes together since kindergarten, but she never stood out to me. She just sort of melted into the familiar background of Forks. Then one day it all changed. Last summer I had gotten a job at the one gas station in Forks, pumping gas. Not glamorous work but it got me my own money. Bella's dad had pulled up with her in the passenger seat and told me to fill it up. While I was pumping the gas I noticed Bella through her window. Her head was hung and her eyes were on the floor. She looked so defeated. Then she looked up and her eyes met mine. Those same big brown eyes that I remembered from Miss Platt's class, except they were different. They looked so afraid, not the same fear she had shown on the first day of kindergarten, but a real true fear. Her eyes were rimmed red and slightly puffy like she had been crying. She quickly returned her gaze to the floor but that small moment was all it had taken for me. I was enraged. Who or what could make her that upset? I wanted to know and I wanted to make it stop. I wanted to open the car door right there and hug her and tell her I'd never let anything hurt her again.

Her eyes had haunted me all summer. The more I thought about that day and how Bella had looked the more I thought about Bella. When I saw her around town with Alice I began to notice the way the sun brought out a slight red shine to her hair. I noticed the way her smile made her whole face light up. I saw her and Alice at the ice cream shop one day and Bella had been wearing a pale blue sun dress. I couldn't help but stare at her in that dress. It was then I really began to think of her as beautiful.

School started and I saw her between classes everyday. I wanted to talk to her but I could never find the right moment. It wasn't until I had proved too advance for Ms. Tenny's Earth Science and been recommended to transfer to a more challenging course like biology did I get my chance. I knew Bella's Biology class was right after lunch and I decided to go for it and request that exact class.

Then Bella had come to school that one day looking like the Bella I had seen in the car that summer. When I had sat next to her in class that day I noticed the bruise on her cheek. She had tried to hide it with makeup but I could still see it. The rage had boiled up inside me. I had tried to distract my thoughts by reading my notes and my text book but it was no use. When the bell rang I knew I had to say something to her. I blurted out the first thing I could think of, at least I knew I had meant every word of it.

We finally reached the little clearing with the fire pit. I pulled in and cut the motor. I turned to Bella to find her looking out her window around the clearing. She suddenly turned to me with a smile on her face.

"This is the same place we came to the night of the dance!" It was more of a revelation than a question. I nodded and smiled back.

"Thought you liked it enough the first time we were here why not come back,"I winked at her as I opened my door and got out. I opened her door for her and took her hand to lead her out of the car. I liked the way our hands fit together. We walked hand in hand to the burnt and blacken fire pit. I took a seat on one of the many fallen trees. I sat with one leg on either side, straddling the old tree. Bella took a seat directly in front of me but her dress and general lady like manner kept her from mirroring my position. Instead she sat with one foot on the ground, twisted to face me with her other leg folded under her and her full skirt draped around her. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Have you ever ditched before?" I couldn't help asking. Bella blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Nope, never really had a reason to before," she smiled coyly.

"Do you ditch school a lot?" she asked.

"Well, define a lot." Bella giggled at my answer.

"I guess that answers my question."

"Well I don't ditch _a lot, _but I definitely have some experience with it." Bella was smiling and toying with the hem of her skirt. The wind blew gently and a strand of her hair came loose. I leaned forward and gently tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes popped up as I leaned in and met mine. I smiled and leaned closer, lost in their warm chocolate pools. I scooted myself closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist drawing her closer to me. I felt her slightly shudder as I wrapped my arm tighter around her. Her breathing was quick. With my free hand I gently cupped the side of her face , tracing small circles on her soft cheek with my thumb. Bella closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. I removed my arm from her waist and took the other side of her face in my hand, pulling her face to mine. Our lips met and electricity surged between us. The kiss started out gentle but quickly grew passionate. Bella's arms were suddenly encircling my neck, locking me to her. I pressed my lips even harder into hers and she responded with equal enthusiasm. I opened my lips slightly and grazed her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. Her breath hit my mouth with her little gasp. I smiled against her mouth, " Sorry," my words came out in a breathy whisper, "too much?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly from side to side, " No, well sort of, I mean.."

I pulled her into my chest, wrapped her in my arms, and kissed the top of her head.

"Shh, Bella, it's fine," I hugged her a little tighter, " really it's okay." I didn't know Bella all that well but I knew enough to know that she'd never had a boyfriend before, and she definitely didn't have a _reputation_, like some of the girls at school. I was willing to bet I was one of only a few guys who could say they had kissed her. I really didn't mind though, in fact I liked it. I held her to me for a little while longer, breathing her in. She smelt like Ivory soap and baby powder; it was the best smell ever. Our time was running out though and I knew we'd have to get back to the school soon.

"Bella, what time is it?" She sat up slowly and checked the watch on her wrist.

" Time to go," she sighed sadly. I shrugged and stood up, offering her my hand to help her off the log. We walked back to the car holding hands. Bella hugging my arm and resting her head against my shoulder as we walked.

We made our way back to the school. I had to meet Jasper and she had to meet Alice. They would no doubt be together, which I knew was much to Jasper's delight. Unlike me he was shy, not to the extreme, but he never would have talked to Alice on his own. When he had suggested we crash the social so I could talk to Bella I knew he really just wanted to meet Alice.

We pulled into the school lot just as the last bell rang. We leaned against the car holding hands and waited for Jasper and Alice. They emerged from the school joined at the hip. Jasper had his arm slung around her shoulders and Alice was very obviously enjoying it. I shook my head and laughed slightly at the sight of the two of them.

"Bella!" Alice called to her waving her arm over her head. Bella smiled and waved back. She turned to me, "Well I guess I better be going. See you tomorrow?"

I kissed her gently on the forehead, "Of course, see ya." She smiled and went off to join Alice. Jasper was already making his way to the driver side so I followed suit and went around to the passenger door. I got in and shut the door as Jasper started the car. He turned to me and just smiled. He smiled this completely goofy smile and laughed. I leaned over and punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up!" He laughed again and pulled out of the parking spot.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here it is lucky # 13 lol. I am seriously trying harder to update more often.....we'll see how that works out :) Anywho we are back to Bella's POV. So far the feed back on the EPOV has been pretty great so I guess that is def. Something I will try to continue with here and there. Well here's ch. 13 hope you all enjoy!!!**

The American Dream

Ch. 13

Alice was busy gabbering away next to me on the walk home. I knew it wasn't polite but, I just couldn't pay attention to a word she said. All I could think out about was Edward; Edward's hands on me, Edward's arms around me, Edward's lips kissing me. Yep, that's all I could think about.

"Bella!" Alice's voice finally caught my attention.

"Oh, um, sorry Alice. What was that?" Alice moved to stand in front of me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was in an open smile of surprise.

"Bella Swan," her voice dripped with teasing accusation. "You haven't heard a word I've been saying have you?" She now had her hand on her hip and was shaking her head from side to side.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly at her. Alice giggled and shooed away my apology with a wave of her hand.

"Bella, no need to apologize. I totally understand. Those Hale boys can cloud up a girl's head like that!" she snapped her fingers for emphasis. I laughed at her.

"No Alice really, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Alice fell back into step beside me as we continued the walk home. "Oh I was just asking you what you and Edward were talking about at lunch today? It looked pretty..... intense."

So Jasper hadn't been enough of a distraction to keep Alice from noticing my lunch conversation with Edward.

"Oh that," I didn't know what to say. I mean Alice was my best friend and she knew how my dad was, but we never _**really**_ talked about it. I mean it just wasn't something you were supposed to talk about.

"Well um,.... you see,.... last week, remember my Geometry test and how I got in trouble?" Alice nodded slightly, "Well, Edward, um, sorta.......noticed." I knew Alice had gotten the meaning of my words. We walked silently for a little bit then Alice finally spoke.

"What did Edward say?"

"He didn't really say a lot, he just...... held me." I smiled slightly at the memory. I could hear the smile in Alice's voice when she spoke.

"You know Bella I think everyone's wrong about those Hale boys; they're not bad at all." I smiled at Alice's comment and we spent the rest of the walk quietly lost in our own thoughts.

Dinner was the usual again. I did my best to keep my eyes on my plate and only speak when spoken to directly; which wasn't often. After dinner I was in the kitchen helping my mom with the dishes my father called me into the living room.

"Bella, come here."

I put down the plate I had been drying and reluctantly made my way into the living room. My father was sitting in his chair, his fishing magazine open on his lap,and his after dinner gin on the rocks in his hand. I stopped in the entrance to the living room instead of walking over to where he sat.

"Yes sir?"

"I've decided your punishment is up,that is so long as you maintain your grades." he said it coldly and very matter of fact.

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Yes, well off you go then. Finish up the dishes and then up to your room to study," he dismissed me and returned to his precious drink and magazine. I returned to the kitchen to find my mother had finished the dishes so I went up to my room and busied myself with my homework. I didn't have much to do so I was done quickly. I killed the time I had left till bed by painting my toe nails and listening to a few records; quietly of course so as not to disturb The Chief. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when Rose came in. She was already in her night gown and her hair rolled into curlers. She squeezed in next to me and took her tooth brush from the medicine chest. Instead of grabbing the tooth paste she stood there staring at me in the mirror, tooth brush in hand. I finished brushing, rinsed my mouth out, and she was still staring at me.

"What is it Rose?"

"I saw you today," she glared at me in the mirror.

"Well of course you did, I saw you too. We do attend the same school after all," I rolled me eyes at her reflection. Rose suddenly whipped away from the mirror to face with. She pointed her tooth brush into my face.

"Very funny Bella! You know what I mean! I saw you at lunch with...with.._**HIM**_." I swatted her toothbrush away from my face.

"So!?!"

"So?" Rose mocked me, "so?.....I already told you Bella! He is bad news! You know what daddy would do if he knew you were even talking to him! And then I see you at lunch sitting with him...and he was _**holding**_ you! Seriously Bella! Why not just start necking right there in the middle of the cafeteria for everyone to see!"

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I balled my hands into fists at my side and clenched my jaw.

"Rose, you know nothing, absolutely nothing about Edward and me. Just because our father wouldn't like him doesn't make him bad. Jeez Rose, I thought maybe you'd be happy for your little sister because I finally have a shot at having what you have with Emmett!"

Rosalie laughed, " Oh please Bella, don't even compare that greaser to Emmett! As if he could be a boyfriend to you. Emmett and I are getting married after high school. Emmett has a management job at the mill lined up. He'll be able to provide for me and take care of me. What's that greaser going to do for you? He'll probably just use you and leave you!"

The tears were starting to sting my eyes. They were tears of fury and hurt. Fury at what Rose said about Edward and hurt that she couldn't just be happy for me.

"Rose, I'm sorry you feel that way, but you are wrong, and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of Edward. So from now on you can keep your damn opinions to yourself!" With that I stormed out of the bathroom and into my own room. I collapsed on my bed and sobbed. It was sad really. There had been a time in our lives when Rose and I had been close. When we were little we did everything together. We'd spend hours playing house in the little closet under the stairs. Then Rose had started Jr. High and I had been left behind in elementary school. She had gotten popular and she didn't want her little sister hanging around anymore. Then there was our father. He was constantly feeding the gape that had grown between us by making abundantly clear that Rose was his favorite. I resented her for it. I didn't want to but I did.

As I lay in bed that night trying to push my fight with Rose out of my mind I remembered what my father had said; I was no longer grounded. I had to admit although the fight with Rose had been horrible the rest of my day had been....well....spectacular and the fact that I was no longer grounded was the icing on the cake. I couldn't wait to get to school in the morning and tell Edward.

In my dream that night I was trapped in an old, decrepit house. I was running down the hallways and opening doors trying to find a way out but the hallway never ended and every door opened into an empty bedroom. I didn't know what I was running from but I knew if it caught me it was going to hurt me. I kept running but I could feel it gaining on me. The danger, the hate was bearing down on me like a thick fog. I started to franticly throw open door after door calling out for anyone there to help me. Then I heard a voice, "Bella."

I turned and there was an open door at the end of the hallway with sparkling golden light pouring out of it. "Bella."

The voice called to again. I ran towards the light. My legs were heavy , slow. I kept running. "Bella."

I finally reached the door. The light was blinding. I shielded my eyes and peered into the room to see who had called my name. The light dimmed and as my eyes adjusted I saw the shape of a man standing in the room but I couldn't make out his face. "Bella, don't be afraid."

I began to walk towards him and just before I was able to see his face I woke up. I blinked my eyes and looked around my dark bedroom. What had woken me up? What time was it? I found my watch on my bedside table and peered at the small face barely visible in the moonlight; 2:30 in the morning. I sat the watch back on my nightstand and laid back down. _**Tink, Tink**_ something was tapping on my window. I sat up and tried to listen more closely. _**Tink,Tink **_there it was again! My heart pounded. What was that? I got out of bed and cautiously walked over to my window. It was a second story window, there was no tree outside my window so what on earth could be tapping on it? I pulled back my lace curtain and peered out into the yard. At first I didn't see anything, then, I noticed a movement. There was someone standing beneath my window! I looked more closely......it wasn't someone....it was Edward! I smiled immediately and unlatched my window to open it. The window opened with a cold blast of night air. I shivered and ducked my head out the window.

"Edward!?!" I kept my voice as quiet as I could so my parents wouldn't hear me.

"Bella!" he called back in a laughing whisper.

"Edward, what are you doing here!?!?"

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you!" His answer melted my heart. I held up a finger to let him know it would be a minute. He nodded back. I shut my window carefully and silently then made my way downstairs. I creeped carefully through the kitchen and out the back door. The night was chilly but I didn't mind. Edward was here and I wanted to see him.


	14. Chapter 14

The American Dream

Ch. 14

I was at the spot on the lawn beneath my window but Edward was no where to be found.

"Edward?" I whispered peering into the darkness. Where was he? Suddenly a pair of hands appeared in front of my face and covered my eyes. A voice from behind me whispered into me ear, "Guess who?"

I whirled around and came face to face with him. "Edward!"

He smiled crookedly and took my hand, "Come on, lets go." He began to lead me towards the street. We walked in silence through the darkness until we reached our destination; Edward's waiting car, parked a few houses down. He opened my door for me and I scooted in. After he'd shut his own door he turned to me and smiled again. I laughed quietly, "So tell me, where are we going tonight?"

Edward shrugged his leather clad shoulders, " Nowhere, just thought we should sit in here and talk. It's safer and warmer." He was right. Being inside the car meant we could speak at normal volumes. It was also more inconspicuous than two teenagers standing on the front lawn at 2:30 am and it was much warmer. I watched Edward from across the front seat. He was in his usual jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket. He didn't look like he had even been to bed yet. He did look tired though; I could see the shadows under his eyes even in the dim light of the nearby street lamp. He took his pack of Lucky's out of his jacket pocket, pulled one from the pack and lit it. He turned and blew the smoke out the small opening in his window.

"So what would you like to talk about?" He shrugged his muscular shoulders again.

"Oh, I don't know," he paused thinking and taking another drag of his cigarette.

"What's your favorite color?" I laughed at his purely simple question.

"I'm serious!" he insisted teasingly, "It's a very important question." I laughed at his mock sincerity.

"Oh well if its important," I rolled my eyes and smiled, " I guess it's blue."

"Blue," he repeated as if making a mental note, " good color. Okay your turn." He flicked the butt of his cigarette out the window then leaned back in his seat and turned to me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Okay.....my turn...hmmmm," I tapped my finger on my lips as I thought.

"Oh I know! What is your favorite food?" Edward smirked.

"Peach pie. Now my turn." I could see where this was going. I sat back in my seat and tucked my feet under me, readying myself for the rounds of questions that were sure to take place.

"What's your favorite flower?" I thought about it for a moment. I had never really considered picking a favorite when it came to flowers. No one had ever given me flowers. I don't think I had ever even seen my father give my mom flowers. I ran through a list of the flowers I knew in my head trying to think of which one I would consider my favorite.

"Lilacs," I finally decided, " they remind me of summer." Edward nodded. He seemed to be keeping a mental list of my answers.

"Now I have one for you. What's that book I used to see you reading at lunch all the time?"

"You mean the paperback?"

"Yep."

"On the Road....that book by Kerouac. Its new but it's good. You should read it sometime, I'll lend you my copy if you want."

"I'd like that, thanks." With that Edward turned around and leaned into the backseat. He shuffled some unknown objects around then emerged with the book in hand.

"Here you go, all yours." he held the book out to me. I took it from his hand.

"Thanks," I held the book in my hand and examined it in the dim light. It was well worn, like it had been read and reread many times. I tucked it safely into my lap and returned my attention to Edward and his questions. To my delight, after he had retrieved the book for me Edward did not return to his original seat. He had resituated himself right next to me with his arm draped across the seat behind me and his hand resting on my shoulder. I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest. It was even warmer now that I was snuggled up to Edward. I felt his fingers as he began to twirl them in a strand of my hair.

"So lets see," Edward resumed the questions, " What's your favorite subject?"

" Well English is the easiest for me so I guess English."

" English is the easiest, but what is your _**favorite**_?" he repeated the question. I thought about it. I didn't really have an answer.

"Oh I don't know," I shrugged slightly, " I'm not really good at school. Rose is the smart one." Edward stopped playing with me hair.

"Bella, you're smart."

"Yeah, but not like Rose, she gets straight A's. She's the smart sister. The pretty one too. I'm the average one." Edward shifted beside me. He took my shoulders in his hands and gently turned me till I was facing him. He placed one hand gently under my chin and tilted my face up to look at his.

"Bella Swan, you listen to me when I tell you this: you _**are **_smart, but I have to tell you......you aren't pretty," I felt my face fall as he said it and I instinctively dropped my gaze to the floor. Edward gently but firmly tilted my chin further up so I had to look into his face.

"You aren't pretty Bella......you are beautiful, and don't you ever let anyone tell you different." His green eyes flashed as he said it and I knew he meant every word of it. No one had ever called me pretty in my whole life let alone beautiful. It made me want to cry and laugh at the same time and just sitting there letting his words sink in and staring into his perfect face I knew I had to do something. So I did: I kissed him.

I launched myself into him wrapping my arms tight around his neck and kissing his lips with everything I had. At first he seemed surprised but he quickly began to kiss me back. Our kiss soon grew in intensity and I lost myself in the moment. I buried my fingers into his hair and entwined it in my fingers tugging it softly. Edward moaned quietly against my lips. At the sound of his moan another wave of desire crashed over me. I had never done anything like this before but with Edward it felt right and decided not to fight it. I pushed all of the nagging "be a good girl" rules and ideals from my mind. I wanted to focus on nothing but Edward, and he was making it very easy to do just that. His arms were now around my waist holding me tight to him. I could feel his body heat through my thin night gown. We continued kissing and I was finding it harder and harder to stop. It was Edward who finally had to put the breaks on our makeout session. He broke our kiss and folded me into his chest. His heart was pounding beneath my ear and he was trying to catch his breath. So was I. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Bella, you had better get back inside before you get caught."

I lifted my head and looked around to see the horizon was a very faint shade of pink; it was probably already 4:00 in the morning. I nodded, " I guess you're right."

We released each other and I gathered up Edward's book in my arms. I looked at Edward and smiled. He smiled back and leaned in giving me a light peck on the lips.

"See you at school," he smirked as I left the car.

"See you at school," I waved a little wave and set off back to my house with the sound of Edward's car driving away behind me.

I snuck back into the house silently and carefully closed the door to my room. I crawled back into my bed with Edward's book in my hand. I laid back on my pillows and flipped through it. His smell wafted from the pages and I closed my eyes enjoying the scent. The next thing I knew I was being woken up for another day of school and another day with Edward.


	15. Chapter 15

The American Dream Ch. 15

EPOV

As I drove away I checked my rearview mirror and smiled. In it I could see the little form of Bella in her nightgown, my book hugged to her chest, disappear around the corner of her house. As I turned my focus back to the road ahead of me I was surprised to find myself fighting the urge to whip my car around and go right back to her house. It was the same desire to see her, to hold her and hear her voice that had led me to her house earlier. I sighed. I had dated other girls. I had thought other girls were pretty, but nothing like this. I had never wanted to be with someone so bad. Bella Swan was different and I was different with her. When I was with her I could look into her eyes and tell she didn't see me like everyone else did.

I knew I had a reputation in this town. My whole family did. We were poor. We were "bad". My parents didn't go to PTA meetings or sing in the church choir. My mom worked as a waitress at a diner in Port Angeles and my dad worked at the logging mill. When they weren't at work they were at home, drinking and fighting. They'd been like that for as long as I could remember.

They'd been in the middle of real throw down battle when I'd left last night. Normally Jasper would have left with me, but he'd been somewhere else this time.

When we were little Jasper and I hadn't been able to leave. When we'd heard the yells coming from the living room we'd crawl out of bed and into our closet. In there we'd shut the door and close ourselves in. We'd sit side by side on that closet floor in complete darkness and listen to the muffled shouts and curses as our parents went at it. They fought about everything; bills, money, how my mom dressed, how clean the house was, who worked harder and even about Jasper and I. We'd been sitting in our closet silently listening to their fight that night ten years ago.

" Yeah! Well if you're so disappointed with me then maybe you shouldn't have married me in the first place!" our mother had screamed at our dad.

"Ha! If I had known the truth I would never had felt like I HAD to marry you...you SLUT!" our dad yelled back, slurring some of the words in his drunken stupor. I had no idea what was going to be said next. I heard our mom laugh.

"Ha! Yeah well if I had known, you can bet I wouldn't have married you either!" I heard something fall to floor, probably knocked over as my mother stumbled around the living room in her vodka fueled tirade.

"You said you wanted to know the truth!" she continued, " Well here you go." She paused and I could feel my ears practically burning as I waited to hear what would come next. In the darkness next to me Jasper had gone very still and I could feel an air of anxiety around him.

"You've been right all this time! There I said it. You wanted the truth, well you fucking got it! You've been right! He's not yours! And every time I look at him I see William! And I loved William more than I will ever love you! If I had known then that I was pregnant with William's son and not yours I would have married him! I would have married him and been Mrs. Elizabeth Whitlock! And I would have been happy!" Her shouting confession had ended in deafening silence. Our father hadn't yelled back. He hadn't said a word. We listened and heard the front door open and slam shut then we'd heard the car drive off. After a few minutes of uninterrupted silence Jasper and I had crept out of the closet and back to our beds. I had laid there running the fight through my head. Even though I had only been 7 at the time I understood every word of what I had just heard and more importantly I knew Jasper had too.

When we had gotten old enough to have our own car Jasper and I had made a habit out of just leaving when our parents started up. We'd drive around on the back roads and just kill time. Sometimes we'd just go out to the garage and work on our bikes.

Once and awhile the fighting would get really bad. They'd really go at it and do things like throw liquor bottles at each other. On those nights Jasper and I would leave and just drive around until we got too tired. When that happened we'd just park the car on the side of the road and sleep. I never got much sleep on those nights and that usually made for an interesting next day at school.

I turned the car on to my street and parked in front of our house. All the lights were out which was a good sign. It meant my parents had either gone to sleep or passed out; either way the fighting was over for now. I got out of the car and walked up our cracked and chipped concrete walkway to the front door. When I pulled the rusty screen door open its hinges whined in protest. I unlocked the front door and entered the small dark living room. It smelled like stale air, alcohol, and cigarette smoke. I crossed the living room and made my way to the small bedroom I shared with Jasper. I could hear Jasper breathing when I entered the room so I knew he was already in bed. I kicked off my shoes, stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed. My head had just hit the pillow when Jasper spoke.

"Where'd you hide out tonight?"

I smiled to myself, " Bella's." I could practically hear Jasper's jaw drop.

"What! How'd you get past the chief?"

I shrugged even though Jasper couldn't see the movement in the darkness, "I tossed a couple pebbles at her window and she came down and we sat in the car and...talked."

Jasper made a sort of huff noise, " Man you better be careful, corrupting the police chief's daughter is just asking for trouble."

I sat up in my bed , offended at his warning, "It's not like that! I'm not corrupting her! I'm...well with Bella it's...listen okay, she's not like that, she's... well I guess it's just that …..Oh shut up! It's not like that!" I couldn't explain it to him, or maybe I just didn't want to.

Jasper laughed, " Oh man, you are so falling for her!"

I threw my pillow in the direction of his bed and was happy to hear the soft thud it made when it hit him. He immediately threw it back and it landed on my chest. I snatched it up and tucked it back under my head. "Will you just shut up and go to sleep?"

Jasper laughed again, " Okay, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He laughed again and then fell silent. I rolled over and put my back to him. I considered what Jasper had said. Was I falling for Bella? I thought about it. I thought about her. I thought about her laugh, her beautiful brown eyes, the way her fingers fit perfectly with mine when we held hands. I thought about the look on her face when I had said hi to her that day in biology. Remembering that look made me smile. She had been so surprised. Then I remembered that day last summer. She had looked so scared and defeated. There had been a hint of that look in her face earlier tonight when she had been comparing herself to her sister. I hated that look. Even now, just thinking about I could feel something bubbling up inside me. It was partly an intense desire to protect her from whatever or who ever made her feel that way but mostly it was a pure, burning rage. A rage that made me want to hurt and obliterate the cause of her pain. Suddenly, amidst all that boiling rage it hit me like a bolt of lightning: I _**was **_falling for Bella.

Damnit Jasper! Why did he always have to be such a know it all and prove he was right? I may be falling for her but why the hell did he have to point it out before I had even figured it out for myself? My train of thought suddenly jumped track again. If I was falling for Bella did that mean she was falling for me? My sarcastic side told me to ask Jasper, maybe he'd know the answer to that too. I kept going over and over everything in my head until I finally fell asleep. Before I fell asleep though I came to at least one conclusion: I was going to find out if Bella was falling me too.


	16. Chapter 16

The American Dream Ch. 16

BPOV

When I awoke memories of the previous night swam through my head and I shook my head lightly to clear the last fog of sleep from it. Had last night all been a dream? Had it all been an elaborate dream? I considered this for a split second and smiled to myself. No, it hadn't been a dream. It had been real. I had snuck out to meet Edward. I rolled over and giggled into my pillow, positively delighted with myself and my nighttime rendezvous. I squeezed the pillow to my face with both hands, squealed into it, and kicked my feet. It felt like every nerve in my body was dancing. I sprang off the bed and skipped to my closet. I stood in front of my closet, smiling like a goofy idiot, and chose what I wanted to wear. I pulled my nightgown over my head and froze. With my head buried in the fabric of my nightgown I closed my eyes and inhaled. It was there; rich and intoxicating, Edward's smell. My nightgown smelled like his wonderful smoky, warm, spicy scent. I closed my eyes and inhaled as deeply as I could. The smell filled me up. I could almost feel his arms around me and his lips on mine. My heart fluttered, I went all dizzy and my knees turned to jello. I sighed and removed the nightgown. I couldn't throw it in the wash. If I left it out my mother might wash it for me and remove every trace of Edward from it. I held it in my hand trying to decide what to do with it. It came to me; I crossed my room in three steps, folded my nightgown carefully, and tucked it into my pillow case. I smiled to myself and finished getting ready for school.

During the walk to school I wanted to tell Alice about my night. I wanted to gush every detail to her, but I didn't. Somewhere deep inside me I just had this feeling that keeping it my little secret would keep it that much more special. So instead I tried my best to listen to Alice as she rattled off next to me but with every passing second the butterflies in my stomach fluttered faster till they were a hum in my ears and by the time we reached the parking lot my skin was practically vibrating with anticipation. Then there he was; Edward, leaning against his car, cigarette in his lips. He saw me and smiled. He took the cigarette from his lips and flicked it to the side as he pushed off the car and walked towards me. I guess Alice went off to meet Jasper but I didn't notice. In fact I was so focused on Edward I didn't even realize I was walking towards him as well. It was like my legs were moving on their own. Like he was drawing me in like a magnet.

"Morning beautiful," he took my books from my hands, kissed my forehead, and draped his free arm over my shoulders.

"Good morning" I snuggled into his chest and let him guide me towards the school.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "How was your night?" I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. I smiled and laughed softly.

"Memorable," I answered, craning my neck slightly to judge his reaction. He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Memorable! Well .." we stopped outside my English class and I turned to face him as he handed my books back to me. "Well, Bella," he leaned down towards me so I could hear him, "I can only hope to be in many more of your memories." He smiled, his words stunning me into silence.

"Have a good class," he turned and headed off down the hall. After a comment like that it was completely impossible for me to focus on anything. Edward walked me to every class the rest of the day, and we had lunch together amidst the disapproving stares of our peers. Much to my disappointment I attended P.E., but Edward was there waiting for me when class ended

"How was P.E.?" he asked as he took my hand. I did my best to pout as I looked up at him.

"Horrible," I used my most pathetic sounding voice. Edward laughed.

"Now Bella, we can't be ditching class every day," he jokingly scolded me, "people would start to talk," he winked at me. I smiled back. The truth was people were already talking. Well not people exactly, but our fellow students definitely were. Even now while we walked towards the parking lot I could hear their hushed whispers and feel their stares. It made me angry. Who were they to talk about us? What right did they have? Oh like they were all so perfect! HA! I jutted my chin out and ignored them all. It didn't matter to me what any of them thought. I only cared about what Edward thought. When we finally reached Edward's car Jasper and Alice were already there. Edward nodded a hello to Jasper then turned to me.

"Do you have to head home right away?" he asked in a soft voice. I sighed and nodded reluctantly. I so wished I could stay with him. He sighed too and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. He bent down so he could whisper to me. His warm breath made the skin on my neck tingle with delight.

"That's okay, as long as I can see you tonight?" I turned my head slightly and nodded into his neck. He hugged me a little tighter in response then released me. We smiled at each other and Edward gave me a little half wave goodbye as he turned to get into his car. I couldn't stop smiling. The thought of seeing Edward again tonight had me down right giddy.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, wide awake and anxious. I was listening so intently to the silence that it almost hurt. I bounced my foot, anxious to hear the "tap,tap" on my window that would let me know Edward had arrived. I rolled to my side and exhaled deliberately. It felt like he would never come. Just when I was beginning to think maybe he wouldn't I heard it. I flew off my bed to the window and threw it open. The cold night air hit me like a frozen wall. I inhaled sharply from the shock of it then wrapped my arms around myself and stuck my head out the window to get a better view of the yard below. There he was. He was looking up at me smiling so I smiled back and held up one finger to indicate I'd be down in just a second. After feeling the chill in the air I made sure to grab my sweater as I snuck silently out the door. Edward was waiting right there. He silently took my hand and led me to where his car was parked. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. He had my door shut and was around the car and in his seat in a flash. Before I could even utter a word he leaned across the seats and took my face in his hands and kissed me. This kiss was nothing like any kiss we had shared before. Edward's lips were hard against mine. They moved furiously and hungrily over mine. His hands moved from the side of my face to the back of my head and held me to him. I shifted my weight and scooted closer towards him. Edward shifted his position and encircled my waist in his arms. I was now pressed up against him as close as I could be. I felt his lips part slightly and the tip of his tongue tickle my bottom lip. It was as if he was asking permission to go further and I knew I was going to let him. So I parted my own lips slightly and touched my own tongue to his lips. Edward understood immediately. He used his tongue to gently part my lips further. Our kiss was getting deeper, our breath more ragged and just when I thought I was going to lose all control Edward broke our kiss. He broke our kiss but he didn't let go of me. Instead he placed light soft kisses across my jaw to ear. I sat with my eyes closed completely focused on his every move. He grazed his lips over my ear lobe and sent tingles down my spine. I felt his hot uneven breath on my ear as he whispered, "Are you ok?"

I knew he wasn't asking about my wellbeing. It was obvious I was much MORE than just ok at the moment. He was asking if I was comfortable with what was happening. I knew I shouldn't be. "Good girls" weren't supposed to be ok with things like parking, and necking, but I was ok with it. It didn't feel wrong or dirty. It felt completely and wonderfully right. So I nodded. My nod was all the confirmation Edward needed. In an instant his lips were back on mine. He slid his hands down to my hips scorching my skin all the way. He used his new hand position to shift us so that I was half lying on my seat and Edward was above me. I moved my hands to his chest and found the zipper to his jacket. With one quick motion I slid the zipper and pushed open the jacket. My sweater lay open on either side of me so that now all that was between us was his thin white T-shirt and my flimsy nightgown. I ran my hands under his jacket and over his ribs down his waist. He moaned quietly against my mouth. His lips moved. He kissed a trail down my jaw, down my throat, and across my collar bone. With each of his kisses I felt a swell of heat rise within me. I felt myself arching my back slightly to press myself into him even more. Edward moaned again. He nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Bella, I think we'd better slow it down. I won't be able to stop myself if we keep going like this," his voice was husky and breathy from our excursion. I relaxed my body into the seat beneath me and sighed. I knew he was right. I wanted him so badly but I knew I was only ready to go so far. Edward exhaled, calming himself down. Then he lifted him himself off of me and returned to his own seat. I sat myself up in my seat and smoothed my hair. I glanced sideways at Edward. He was looking at me, and smiling. I giggled slightly and shook my head.

We sat there like that for a while, just holding hands. The only sound was the inhale and exhale of our breaths, until Edward broke the silence.

"Bella, I…..well you see….I mean…." He stumbled over his words. I turned in my seat to face him.

"Yes?" He turned slightly to face me. His expression looked serious.

"Well Bella, it's like this; I don't want you to think I planned for THIS to happen. I mean not THIS like you and me but THIS," he motioned with his hands to indicate what he meant, "I mean I don't want you to think that's the reason I come to see you at night. I mean..um..well I don't want you to feel pressured to do ….well ANYTHING with me that you don't want to do." He was silent for a minute.

"Does that make any sense?" he asked. I smiled, "Yes Edward that makes sense. And just so you know, I have never thought that THIS was why you were here. And you don't have to worry, I don't feel like I HAVE to do anything ever."

It wasn't our most eloquent conversation ever but in a weird way it made me want to do more with Edward. Just knowing that he was willing to take things slower for me and respect that I wanted to wait made him even more irresistible. We sat in Edward's car the rest of the night; holding hands, talking, and snuggling.

As I stood on the sidewalk watching him drive away that morning I was absolutely certain: I was in love with Edward Hale.


End file.
